Mystères à Mystic Falls
by GrabAPen
Summary: Trois ans après la disparition de Stefan, dans des conditions mystérieuses, Damon est de retour à Mystic Falls. Poussé par la volonté de retrouver son frère, saura-t-il faire équipe avec la seule personne susceptible de l'aider ? Le détective impitoyable de la ville, l'épouse de son frère, Bonnie Bennett. (AU)
1. Bon retour

Avide lectrice de Bamon fic, je me lance à mon tour. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quelque chose était étrange, se dit Bonnie en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au fax froissé qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Depuis plus de trente minutes, elle n'avait pas lâché l'image des yeux. La photo d'une scène de crime. L'esquisse d'une victime. Le gros plan sur le bras d'un homme sur lequel un immense tatouage s'épanouissait du dos de sa main au creux de son coude.

Elle avait essayé de remonter jusqu'à l'expéditeur. Une enquête qui l'avait menée jusqu'à un motel miteux de New York. Peu importe qui lui avait envoyé ce fax, il ou elle avait été assez prudent pour ne pas laisser de trace derrière lui. Aucun numéro de carte de crédit, pas de plaque d'immatriculation. Sans parler du succès limité que ses recherches auprès des employés avaient apportées. Personne n'avait été capable de décrire l'individu en question. Personne ne semblait se souvenir de son visage, de ses traits, de n'importe quel indice qui aurait pu l'aider un temps soit peu pour dresser un portrait robot.

Ce tatouage n'apportait qu'une nouvelle marée de questions. Bonnie était déjà noyée sous les dossiers, son travail lui prenant la plupart de ses nuits, inutile de lui rajouter une autre interrogation à laquelle elle n'avait aucune réponse.

Pourtant, un étrange sentiment lui disait que cette photo avait quelque chose à faire avec la disparition de Stefan.

Bonnie rangeait la pièce à conviction dans un tiroir de son bureau lorsqu'on se racla la gorge.

— Désolé de vous déranger, Boss, mais on vient de recevoir un appel.

Bonnie leva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Les cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, un regard honnête, Matt se tenait au chambranle de la porte, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres. Il savait que son patron n'aimait pas qu'on la dérange pendant les heures de boulot. Aujourd'hui, en particulier, n'était pas un bon jour.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant déjà, ses yeux verts à la recherche de son badge.

— Un accident sur la quatrième avenue, se contenta de répondre Matt.

Bonnie enfila sa veste en cuir, vérifia une dernière fois que son arme de service était bien glissée dans sa ceinture, et rejoignit Matt. Il s'éloignait vers l'ascenseur, alors qu'elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers son bureau. Elle s'accorda une ultime pensée à l'étrange messager qu'elle avait reçu ce matin.

Un ruban épais et jaune protégeait la scène de crime. Des voitures de service étaient déjà sur place, la lumière des sirènes créait un bal de couleurs, plongeait la rue dans une atmosphère de rouge et bleu. L'équipe de police scientifique était déjà au travail lorsque Matt et Bonnie arrivèrent.

Une foule était rassemblée derrière les barrières qui séparaient la scène de crime du reste de la route. Bonnie s'y fraya un chemin, alors qu'elle aperçut Matt être arrêté par un groupe de journalistes. Pour une fois qu'elle n'avait pas à s'occuper de la communication, Bonnie se glissa sous le ruban DO NOT CROSS avec un sourire aux lèvres.

À quelques mètres, elle reconnut Meredith accroupie au sol, un dossier entre les mains. Le médecin légiste souleva les yeux du corps de la jeune fille étendue sur le goudron comme si elle sentit la présence de Bonnie approcher.

— Bonsoir, fit-elle en se redressant.

— Pas aussi bon visiblement, marmonna Bonnie en s'arrêtant à une vingtaine de mètres du corps. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

— Lola Smith, 17 ans, étudiante à Mystic Falls High.

Autour du corps, une série d'indications marquaient encore la présence d'effets personnels. Un sac à dos ouvert, un cahier ensanglanté, un trousseau de clefs.

— Les causes du décès ? demanda Bonnie en prenant la place de Meredith proche du corps.

Avant que la réponse ne franchisse les lèvres du docteur, Bonnie remarqua les deux blessures symétriques qui ornaient le cou de Lola. Deux petits trous, reliques d'une morsure. Du sang s'y était coagulé, au dessus, autour en une auréole épaisse. Bonnie frissonna légèrement. Elle avait beau avoir l'habitude, ce genre de crime ne cessait de lui remémorer un épisode de son propre passé.

— Il ou elle a terminé le travail en lui brisant la nuque, acheva Meredith comme Bonnie se redressa.

Bonnie jeta un regard panoramique sur la scène, les bâtiments aux alentours. Ce chemin était l'un des plus courts chemins pour se rendre au Mystic Grill. Une série de scénarios se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Elle se demanda si Lola était en chemin pour rejoindre un groupe d'amis, ou si au contraire elle rentrait chez elle après un moment passé au bar. Elle se revoyait elle-même quelques années en arrière. Ses soirées en compagnie du gang. De sa meilleure amie…

— Bonnie ? Bonnie, tu m'écoutes ?

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur le visage de Meredith. Elle achevait visiblement d'écrire quelque chose sur son dossier.

— Pardon ? Tu disais ? reprit Bonnie.

— Ma conclusion finale, souligna Meredith, un ton légèrement plus aigu que d'ordinaire. Cause de la mort : vampirique. Bien sur je dois encore vérifier si les blessures ont bien été réalisées par des crocs et pas une arme,… il y a peu de chance pour que la cause soit différente.

Génial, ronchonna Bonnie intérieurement. Maintenant que les vampires et autres créatures surnaturelles n'étaient plus un secret pour le commun des mortels, garder des relations pacifiques étaient devenus une obsession pour le gouvernement. Quelques lois avaient changé, mais généralement chaque clan savait régler leur affaire sur leur terrain personnel. Vampire entre vampire, loup garou contre loup garou. Des accidents arrivaient. Jamais aussi extrêmes. Accepter de telles créatures avait demandé un effort supplémentaire de la part d'une grande majorité de la population. Bonnie devrait faire preuve d'une force identique pour rassurer les journalistes. Si les habitants de Mystic Falls pensaient à une fin du Traité des Espèces, qui savait ce qui pourrait arriver.

— Ok, merci Mer, tu me transferts le rapport ?

— Pas de soucis, sourit Meredith, au moment où Matt refit surface.

— J'avais oublié comme ce reporter pouvait être agaçant, marmonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers une grande blonde de l'autre côté du ruban jaune.

Bonnie suivit son regard. Aussitôt elle étouffa un rire en reconnaissant sa meilleure amie. Caroline.

— Qui ? Forbes ? Je croyais que vous vous aimiez bien tous les deux ? s'amusa Bonnie, sa remarque ponctuée d'un clin d'œil.

— Les rares jours où elle n'insiste pas, rouspéta Matt en s'éloignant vers l'ambulance.

Visiblement, Lola avait été retrouvée par un passant qui était encore en état de choc.

— Je pensais que tu arrêterais de le traumatiser maintenant, s'enquit Bonnie en soulevant le ruban pour laisser Caroline passer sur la scène de crime.

Une myriade de grognements mécontents s'éleva du reste des journalistes rassemblés.

— L'art de l'excellence, ma chère Bonnie. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je déborde de passion pour mon travail.

— Si tu pouvais éviter de faire fuir les nouvelles recrues, j'apprécierai, répondit Bonnie, alors qu'elles marchaient vers l'une des voitures de service.

À l'ambulance, Matt se chargeait d'interroger le passant. Caroline le dévisageait toujours quand elle reprit.

— Tu ne sais pas à quel point, j'avais besoin de ce boulot. Tu me sauves la vie, Bon-Bon.

— Tu ne devrais pas me remercier si tôt. J'ignore si on va même te laisser publier quoique ce soit sur cette affaire. Et pour l'instant, on a rien de concret.

Pendant son explication, le visage de Bonnie s'était mu en un masque soucieux.

— Tout va bien, Bonnie ?

Devant le silence de son amie, Caroline reconnut la lueur lointaine dans le vert émeraude des yeux de Bonnie. Cette expression hantée, pétrifiée par un épisode du passé. Un cauchemar qui ne la quittait pas, et que Caroline remarquait souvent ces derniers jours.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de… de passer à autre chose. Avancer, chuchota Caroline, alors que Bonnie détourna des yeux ronds vers elle.

— Caroline ! essaya de la réprimander Bonnie.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de parler de _ça_ maintenant.

— Bonnie, dit Caroline mimant le ton accusateur de sa meilleure amie. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais ça fait trois ans Bonnie. Trois ans. Passe à autre chose.

Bonnie se redressa d'un mouvement brusque, tous ses muscles tendus, les poings serrés. Elle n'avait pas envie de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. Quelque part Caroline avait sans doute raison. À poursuivre un fantôme, on risquait sans doute à se brûler les ailes.

— Je te laisse avec Meredith, dit-elle brusquement. Elle pourra t'informer des premiers résultats de l'expertise.

— Bonnie, attend ! s'empressa Caroline, un pas dans la direction que prenait déjà son amie. Merde, ronchonna-t-elle alors que Bonnie se glissait dans sa voiture.

Si Lola revenait du Mystic Grill avant son agression, c'est par là que Bonnie commencerait son investigation. Une autre soirée dans la vie d'un détective.

Voilà ce que Bonnie avait appris.

Lola Smith était une adolescente de dix sept ans, en seconde année au lycée de Mystic Falls. Selon le barman, elle avait quitté les lieux vers onze heure du soir en compagnie d'un garçon. Brun, les yeux bruns, grand. Elle n'était pas arrivée en voiture. Ce qui signifiait aussi que la voiture à côté de laquelle on l'avait trouvée n'était pas la sienne. Une chose que Bonnie devrait vérifier. L'identité du propriétaire la mettrait peut être sur une première piste.

Bonnie s'arrêta au feu rouge, le moteur de sa Prius ronronnant comme un chat enrhumé. La fatigue de la semaine s'accumulait depuis le début de la journée. Plusieurs fois en chemin, ses paupières avaient failli lui faire manquer la chaussée.

Elle piocha dans sa poche à la recherche de son téléphone, nota sur l'écran qu'il était un peu plus de minuit. Elle avait encore une tonne de choses à faire avant d'aller se coucher. Et à cette allure là, elle risquait de créer un accident.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêta à la première station service, un endroit calme à quelques kilomètres du centre de la ville. Elle se glissa hors de sa voiture, se chargea de faire le plein, l'étrange impression qu'une présence invisible la scrutait. Une main sur son arme de service, une autre sur la pompe à essence, Bonnie scruta le parking qui entourait la station service.

Tout était complètement désert. Inutile de devenir complètement parano. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait aucun moyen de défense. Après un dernier coup d'œil, elle requitta la pompe, verrouilla son automobile, et disparut dans la boutique.

Une courte expédition à travers les rayons plus tard, Bonnie avait rempli son panier de quoi tenir une soirée, une conserve de raviolis, un paquet de yaourt nature, du pain de mie, et du café noir. L'homme trapu derrière la caisse la regarda s'éloigner vers la seule machine à café de la boutique. Elle glissa une pièce et sourit à la vue de la fumée qui s'échappait du gobelet en plastique lorsqu'elle le porta à ses lèvres.

— Grosse journée, hein ?

— On peut dire ça, contesta Bonnie en lui tendant un billet de dix dollars.

— Le petit ami ? demanda le vendeur en souriant.

Bonnie essaya de ne pas réagir à la vue de la série de dents abimées qu'elle aperçut comme il lui rendait la monnaie.

— Pas exactement, continua-t-elle, et elle avala une nouvelle gorgée de café.

Au bout de ses doigts, elle sentait déjà la caféine commençait à faire son effet.

— Vous ne répondez jamais vraiment aux questions qu'on vous pose vous ? rigola le vieil homme en se frottant sa longue barbe grise.

— Habitude professionnelle, sourit Bonnie.

— Hey bien, j'espère qu'il ne vous épuise pas trop, ce boulot, reprit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

La nuit était épaisse, les étoiles quasi imperceptibles tellement les lumières de la ville noyaient le ciel sous une nappe fine de clarté.

— Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'une si jeune fille fait seule aussi tard le soir ? Avec tous ces monstres qui trainent, je ne pourrais pas laisser ma fille dehors après le couché du soleil. Trop de crocs, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Bonnie récupéra son sac plastique, la bouche trop occupée à engloutir son café, elle était ravie de ne pas pouvoir répondre à sa question. Et puis, des deux, elle était certaine d'être la plus armée pour pouvoir se défendre.

— Si vous voulez mon avis, il faudrait tous les enfermer ces dingues. Le gouvernement croit que les accepter est un moyen de pacifier leur faim. Vous parlez d'une connerie. Je vous parie que si ce n'était pas pour leur servir de banque de sang, on serait déjà six pieds sous terre.

Quelque un choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la boutique, les drings du carillon convoquant l'attention du vendeur. Le nouvel arrivant bouscula une étagère de boites de conserves.

— Faites attention ! cria le vendeur.

Bonnie profita du changement de sujet pour s'éclipser vers la sortie. Elle poussa la porte du magasin d'un coup de hanche, son regard caressant le client. Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme il se prit un nouvel étalage. C'est comme si ce type n'avait aucun équilibre. La porte de la boutique se referma derrière Bonnie, étouffant un chapelet de reproches du vendeur.

Le contraste de l'air frais avec la chaleur de la boutique surprit Bonnie aussitôt qu'elle mit le pied dehors. Une brise de vent la fit frissonner. Elle accéléra le pas, fouilla tant bien que mal dans la poche arrière de son jean à la recherche de ses clefs de voiture. Elle abandonna le sac plastique sur le sol comme elle enfonçait la clef dans la serrure, et s'arrêta avant de déverrouiller la portière, l'impression désagréable qu'on la regardait.

Son sentiment de paranoïa s'accentua quand elle eut la sensation qu'une nouvelle brise de vent lui fouetta la nuque. Au dessus de son épaule, elle remarqua que les deux individus – client comme vendeur – n'avaient pas quitté les lieux.

_Arrête Bonnie_, se réprimanda-t-elle, en ouvrant la portière.

Malheureusement, un bras apparut de nulle part, faisant vibrer l'air à quelques centimètres de son visage, et referma la portière dans un claquement assourdissant. Le gobelet de café lui échappa des mains. Une autre main, qui n'était pas celle de Bonnie, se tendit d'un reflexe rapide avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur l'asphalte.

Bonnie pivota, garda les yeux ouverts, comme elle reconnut la personne qui se tenait devant elle.

— J'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre comment ce truc pouvait booster l'énergie, s'étonna-t-il, ses yeux bleus rivés sur le gobelet.

Bonnie ne répondit pas tout de suite, perturbée par l'image de la seule personne qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis presque aussi longtemps que la disparition de Stefan.

— Damon.

— Bonnie, répondit-il, ses yeux quittant le café pour se poser sur elle. Ravi de voir que tu te souviens de moi.

Bonnie se redressa, tenta de le repousser, ses mains contre son torse. Une tentative qui le fit rire. Il écrasa davantage la matière entre eux comme il déposa délicatement le gobelet sur le toit de la voiture.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha-t-elle entre ses dents, sa proximité étouffante lui faisant regretter de ne pas lui donner un anévrisme.

— Voilà une façon de souhaiter bon retour à la famille.

Ses deux mains maintenant de chaque côté de sa tête, Bonnie prit une profonde inspiration, convoqua le courage de résister à l'envie de le forcer à reculer. La magie ne faisait plus partie de sa vie.

— Arrête de te foutre de moi, Damon. Qu'est-ce…

— Oh ! l'interrompit ce dernier d'un doigt sur la bouche. Les questions : mauvais pour le karma.

Bonnie grimaça, sa main droite se glissait sur son arme de service. La main de Damon abandonna aussitôt ses lèvres pour arrêter son geste.

— Ah, ah, dit-il sur le ton de la réprimande. Je ne ferais pas ça non plus si j'étais toi. Les accidents de travail sont un vrai fléau dans notre société.

Doucement, Bonnie décolla ses doigts du revolver, et lorsqu'elle souleva le menton vers Damon, elle s'aperçut qu'il souriait de ce petit sourire en coin irritant et arrogant.

— Agresser un officier de police, ce n'est pas –

— Une bonne action, un service rendu à l'humanité, bla bla bla… Si j'avais eu besoin d'une leçon de morale, j'aurais demandé à ton ami, là-bas, ajouta-t-il un mouvement du menton vers la boutique, de m'éclairer sur les méfaits des vampires. Oh, j'ai bien cru qu'il ne la fermerait jamais.

Bonnie réalisa alors que le hasard ne lui avait en rien permis de s'éclipser de la boutique. Si ce jeune homme lui avait paru si étrange, complètement déchu de tout équilibre, c'est qu'il avait été…

— Hypnotisé ? Tu as hypnotisé ce client ! grogna Bonnie, sa voix à mi chemin entre murmure et un hurlement.

— Merci est le bienvenu.

— Damon, lâche moi, tu veux.

Il fit un pas en arrière, les mains en l'air, un sourire vicieux aux coins des lèvres. Cela faisait un peu moins de trois ans qu'il n'avait pas revu Bonnie, et quelque part son caractère lui avait manqué. Toute cette fureur, il n'était pas difficile de croire que Bonnie était la raison pour laquelle la plupart des malfrats de la ville étaient maintenant derrière les barreaux.

Bonnie prit une profonde inspiration, une qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir retenu, avant de faire mine de lisser ses vêtements. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses mains étaient moites, ses pupilles extrêmement dilatées. Si Damon ne la connaissait pas un temps soit peu, il aurait juré qu'elle avait peur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Damon ? répéta Bonnie après quelques secondes de silence.

— Voyons voir, commença-t-il, ses yeux glissant sur sa main alors que ses doigts s'érigeaient à l'ajout d'un nouvel élément de sa liste : Premièrement, la ville me manquait un peu. Toute cette frénésie New Yorkaise, pas pour moi. Deuxièmement, je pensais que tu aurais eu envie d'un peu de compagnie. Troisièmement, déclara-t-il, et cette fois ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les verts de Bonnie, son expression brusquement sérieuse, je veux être de la partie.

Bonnie arqua les sourcils, l'air complètement perdue. Mais, bon sang, de quoi parlait-il ?

— De la partie ?

— Oh, Bonnie ! L'innocence ne te va pas du tout, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Elle lui lança un sourire sarcastique qui s'évanouit aussitôt qu'il lâcha de but en blanc :

— Je veux savoir tout ce que tu as sur la disparition de Stefan.

— Sur…

— Et n'essaie même pas de me mentir, Bonnie. Tu vois… J'ai – comment dire ça – mené ma petite enquête aussi. Je sais que tu n'as pas arrêté de chercher Stefan, même après que l'investigation ait été fermée. Je sais aussi que tu as rassemblé une collection impressionnante de preuves, indices, photos… Tu vois le tableau.

Damon plongea les mains dans ses poches, refit un pas dans sa direction alors que Bonnie se déporta légèrement sur le côté, à quelques centimètres de la portière. Dans son déplacement, elle se prit les pieds dans le sac plastique de courses qui trainait toujours sur le sol. Elle avait oublié celui-là. Elle se rattrapa sur la voiture.

— Je ne vois pas… de quoi tu parles, souligna-t-elle en replaçant le gobelet de café qu'elle faillit faire valser sur sa veste en cuir en se rattrapant.

Le rire sardonique de Damon convoqua de nouveau l'attention de Bonnie dans sa direction.

— Je ne te crois pas une seconde. Je sais que tu mènes ta propre enquête. Et devines quoi ? Je suis prêt à t'aider !

Bonnie plissa les paupières, la mine grave. Damon n'était pas du genre à proposer son aide sans une idée derrière la tête. Peu importe comment il avait appris pour son enquête, Bonnie ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de se plier à ses quatre volontés.

— Je ne mène aucune enquête, Damon. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai rentrer chez moi.

Bonnie fit une nouvelle tentative, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la portière, la main de Damon flasha de nulle part pour la fermer devant son visage.

— Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'en arriver là, souffla-t-il d'une voix si calme que Bonnie redouta aussitôt la tempête.

La main qui avait un peu plus tôt rattrapée le gobelet tomba sur son épaule et la força à pivoter pour lui faire face. Son dos frappa violement contre la voiture, le torse de Damon déjà à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine qui se soulevait en une holà de va et vient incontrôlables

— Ce n'est pas la peur, déclara Damon comme si il répondait à sa propre question. Je pensais que c'était ça… mais ça n'a rien avoir, chuchota-t-il alors que ses yeux dessinèrent doucement le visage de Bonnie avant de tomber sur l'esquisse de poitrine que révélait sa veste en cuir ouverte et le chemisier blanc qu'elle portait en dessous. Tu résistes à l'envie de l'utiliser, n'est-ce pas ?

L'oxygène sembla se figer dans la gorge de Bonnie comme le regard bleu de Damon rencontra le sien. Pire encore lorsqu'il se pencha dans sa direction, sa bouche à quelques atomes de son oreille.

— Ce doit être une vraie torture, murmura-t-il d'une voix basse pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre. (Même si on ne les voyait pas, le parking grouillait sans doute de caméras. Et Damon le savait.) Résister à la magie, repousser sa vraie nature, ça doit être difficile. L'idée m'a traversée l'esprit. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas déjà attaqué ? Vissé au sol avec ses petites attaques irritantes qui m'arrachent les neurones ?

— Damon…

Le nom s'échappa en un filet presque inaudible. Désespéré et suppliant. Une réprimande pathétique. Une motivation supplémentaire qui convint Damon qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Les cartes étaient en sa faveur. Il n'allait pas la laisser partir avec un si bon jeu.

— J'aurais sans doute fait la même chose à ta place, continuait-il toujours aussi bas. Les autorités n'aimeraient pas découvrir qu'une créature surnaturelle fait parti de leur équipe, n'est-ce pas ? Une sorcière, susurra-t-il, un frisson paralysant secoua Bonnie comme pour affirmer sa déclaration. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, aucune créature autre que mortelle ne peut prétendre à un poste dans la police.

Sur ce, Bonnie sentit la main de Damon se poser sur le badge accroché à sa ceinture. Dès l'application du Traité des Espèces, des lois avaient été établies pour éviter que les différents clans n'en viennent aux mains. L'exclusivité humaine des forces de police figurait parmi les lois qui convoquaient un nombre de conséquences dangereuses. Usurpation de statut, mensonge pour emploi… Bonnie se mordit la lèvre à l'idée que son secret pouvait lui risquer la prison. Elle se maudit que Damon soit l'une des quelques personnes à connaître l'existence de ses dons.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Damon ? répéta une énième fois Bonnie.

Elle ne le vit pas, mais cette fois la question le fit sourire. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, sa bouche toujours aussi proche de son oreille. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Tout ce temps à New York, il avait oublié à quel point Bonnie avait une odeur particulière. Un mélange d'agrumes et de parfum sucré, et de quelque chose d'hypnotique. Ayant connaissance de sa magie, il était capable de distinguer la façon dont ses pouvoirs se mêlaient à son odeur. Ils en soulevaient la fragrance, lui piquaient le bout de la langue en une délicieuse torture. Une torture à laquelle il avait toujours su résister. Toujours… à l'exception de cette seule fois, voilà maintenant trois ans.

Il avait essayé de la tuer après tout.

— Ce que je veux, fit enfin Damon, après ce qui sembla une éternité, c'est être sur d'avoir ce pourquoi je suis revenu, Bonnie. (Une main glissa sous le bras de Bonnie, et elle entendit le cliquetis quand il ouvrit la portière.) Je serai peiné de me voir obliger de révéler ce lourd fardeau que tu portes.

Bonnie le mitrailla du regard en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à révéler l'existence de ses pouvoirs, son existence de sorcière, si il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Damon recula doucement, lui ouvrant la portière d'un même geste. Bonnie ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et ne le quitta pas du regard en se glissant sur le siège conducteur. Il referma la portière et se pencha rapidement pour récupérer le sac plastique. Il le tendit à Bonnie qui le jeta côté passager. La vitre baissée, Damon se pencha à peine pour se retrouver de nouveau nez à nez avec Bonnie.

— Ne fais pas cette tête. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te mettre en danger. Juste de t'aider à retrouver ton époux.

— Espèce de…

Mais, Damon avait déjà disparu, laissant derrière lui le silence du parking, et la menace d'ennuis qui ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

Note : J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En attendant la suite, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier jet :D


	2. Un travail d'équipe

Ahh ! Je suis super contente que mon premier chapitre ait pu en captiver quelques uns. Un grand merci de prendre le temps de commenter, de lire, de suivre cette histoire. _**Mimi624**_ : Merci beaucoup. _**Miss**_** s** : Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accords avec toi ! Bonnie et Damon sont le couple le plus mal exploité de la série, et merci qui ? Merci Julie Plec de récupérer les scènes des livres pour les réécrire Delena style ! Après 4 saisons, j'espère qu'une année des sorcières va enfin voir le jour. Franchement, Bonnie mérite beaucoup plus que ce qui lui arrive ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire. _**Angylafan**_: Hey ! Merci ! Oui, je voulais insuffler une atmosphère _à la_ True Blood… Je ne sais pas si l'effet est réussi lol. Ne t'inquiète pas, les prochains chapitres contiendront nos personnages préférés de Mystic Falls, même si j'avoue avoir du mal avec Elena. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que son personnage m'irrite, m'ennuie ou m'énerve, mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer quel rôle elle pourrait jouer dans mon histoire.

* * *

_Un paquet d'œufs, une boite de cornichons quasiment vide, une brique de lait_, énuméra Bonnie en plongeant la tête dans le réfrigérateur. Le diner de ce soir. Au rythme de la musique que crachait la radio, Bonnie ferma d'un coup de hanche la porte du réfrigérateur, les mains pleines des ingrédients d'une future omelette-slash-micro salade de cornichons.

Elle déposa tout sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, avant de récupérer une poêle dans l'un des placards. En se redressant, elle reconnut son reflet sur la fenêtre de la cuisine. À l'extérieur, la rue était à peine éclairée par les réverbères. Depuis la disparition de Stefan, Bonnie avait été incapable de se retrouver seule au manoir. Trop d'espace, trop de pièces, trop de souvenirs. Un jour, elle avait préféré déménager dans son ancienne maison, un lieu resté familier, qu'elle avait rarement occupé avec son père, mais où les souvenirs n'étaient pas si douloureux. Aujourd'hui qui savait dans quel état se trouvait le manoir ? Elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis si longtemps que parfois elle ne préférait pas y penser.

Le retour de Damon venait probablement de tout changer. L'épisode de leurs retrouvailles se rejouait en boucle dans sa tête, ses mots résonnaient en une mélodie agaçante. Bonnie savait que Damon ne renoncerait pas à avoir ce qu'il désirait. Pourtant, une voix ne cessait de lui rappeler que les coïncidences n'existaient pas. Damon était revenu le jour même où un crime avait été commis.

Meredith lui avait envoyé les résultats des tests. Aucune empreinte n'avait été laissée sur le corps. Damon n'était pas un amateur. La prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreraient, Bonnie ferait en sorte d'être préparée. Lui faire avouer le meurtre n 'était qu'une formalité.

Du moins, c'est ce que Bonnie se dit avant qu'un bruit ne détourne son attention de l'omelette qu'elle préparait.

Ses yeux se levèrent aussitôt vers la source du bruit, alors qu'un autre fracas se fit entendre, coupant le son de la radio. Elle abandonna ce qu'elle faisait sur la gazinière, se glissa dans le salon sur la pointe des pieds. Elle découvrit le vase de fleurs, habituellement placé au centre de la table basse, fracassé sur le tapis. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, et fit mine de replacer un oreiller sur le fauteuil. Placé sous un tas de dossier, elle récupéra son revolver.

La seconde suivante, elle pivotait, son arme braquée sur la figure qui venait de s'introduire chez elle.

— Comment est-ce que tu es entré ? cracha Bonnie en agrippant son revolver des deux mains.

— Tu as du certainement m'inviter, à un moment ou un autre, répondit nonchalamment Damon en avançant un peu plus à la lumière.

Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur la vue qu'offrait le large T-shirt Rolling Stones que Bonnie avait glissé sur le dos. Il n'avait pas le souvenir que ses jambes étaient si athlétiques. Petites, mais minces, la dose suffisante de mollets et de cuisses, un effet qui la faisait sembler plus grande qu'elle ne l'était réellement. À l'instant où le regard de Damon remonta le long de sa silhouette, Bonnie prit conscience de sa tenue, et du peu de tissu qu'elle avait pensé à enfiler en sortant de la douche.

Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge, convoquant les yeux de Damon aux siens.

— Tu sais qu'une balle ne me fera rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Bonnie se retint de sourire. Son métier lui avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences. L'expérience l'avait poussée à être inventive : si Damon bougeait d'un pas dans sa direction, elle n'hésiterait pas à tirer, et il n'apprécierait sans doute pas le fait que toutes les balles de son chargeur aient été trempées dans de la verveine.

— Je n'ai jamais rien perdue à essayer, souligna-t-elle.

Damon eut un petit rire frustré. Il n'aimait pas du tout la lueur de satisfaction qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de Bonnie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Damon ? demanda-t-elle sans détourner son arme de la cible.

Si il tentait quoi que ce soit…

— Tu fais griller un macchabé, ici, ou quoi ? s'enquit-il brusquement, le bout du nez plissé par une odeur désagréable.

— Oh non ! s'écria Bonnie en se souvenant de l'omelette qu'elle avait laissé sur le feu.

Dans sa course vers la gazinière, elle abandonna son revolver sur le plan de travail, s'empressa de jeter la poêle sous une cascade d'eau. Aussitôt, un nuage de fumée blanche s'éleva de la pile. Dépitée, Bonnie regarda son repas réapparaitre comme elle fermait le robinet. Une espèce de forme noirâtre immangeable.

— Envolées les protéines, s'enquit la voix de Damon.

Il s'était glissé derrière elle, son visage juste au dessus de son épaule, si bien que Bonnie sursauta. La seconde suivante, elle mettait tout le plan de travail entre eux. Trop tard, elle se rendit compte que son arme était maintenant entre les mains de Damon.

— Relaxe. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire mumuse avec. Je n'ai pas envie que cela _te_ donne des idées.

— Je sais ce que tu as fait, Damon.

Le sourire de Damon disparut, remplacé par une expression que Bonnie eut du mal à analyser. Il arqua un sourcil, plissa les paupières, piqué par la curiosité, ou surpris d'avoir été démasqué aussi tôt. Bonnie n'en fut pas totalement certaine, mais son étonnement la poussa à poursuivre.

— Cette fille, c'était toi.

Damon ne dit rien, fit un pas sur le côté, mimant les déplacements de Bonnie comme elle se mit à marcher doucement autour du plan de travail.

— Cette _fille _? Quelle fille ? Je suis désolé, Bonnie, ma beauté renversante est certes un cadeau indétournable, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles.

— Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, Damon. J'ai vu les traces de morsures. C'est drôle, non ? Un meurtre à l'exact moment de ton retour.

— Un meurtre ? Pour une fois, sorcière, ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai tué personne depuis que je suis là. Pas volontairement, en tout cas, ajouta-t-il après un court instant, même si j'adorerais m'approprier la gloire de cet instant tragique. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas venu pour papoter cadavres. Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

— Proposition ? Menace, tu veux dire.

— Question de formulation, contesta le vampire du tac au tac. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, la disparition de Stefan.

Damon fit demi tour, se dirigea vers le salon, ses yeux glissèrent un instant sur le tas de dossiers amassés sur le fauteuil, avant qu'il ne s'arrête à quelques centimètres de la table basse.

— Je t'ai dis que je n'avais rien, rouspéta Bonnie toujours derrière le plan de travail.

Elle aperçut Damon dévisager les papiers abandonnés sur le fauteuil, fit mine de tousser, et récupéra d'un même mouvement un couteau du porteur. Elle glissa les mains derrière le dos, alors que Damon relevait les yeux dans sa direction.

— Ma patience a ses limites, Bonnie. Je sais que tu étais à New York, il n'y a pas si longtemps, et –

— Comment est-ce que tu…

— J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout.

— Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu mener un détective de Mystic Falls aussi loin de chez elle ?

— Rien qui ne t'intéresse, j'en suis sure.

Pendant leur petit échange, Bonnie avait contourné le plan de travail.

— C'est là que tu te trompes, Bonnie, j'aime me tenir à la page. D'autant plus lorsque les nouvelles concernent mon frère.

Bonnie sentit sa paume devenir moite. Elle était persuadée que si elle continuait ainsi à serrer le manche du couteau, elle finirait par se rompre un tendon. Il avait un sacré culot !

— Oh vraiment ! Où étais-tu ces dernières années ? À la recherche de Stefan ? J'en doute. Un jour, tu étais là ; un autre, tu étais à l'autre bout du pays. Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Damon, je sais comment tu es.

Damon ne répondit pas toute suite. À la place, le bruit de la matière qu'on écrasait recouvrit le silence. Entre les doigts de Damon, Bonnie distingua son arme devenir qu'une boule d'aluminium inutile.

— Tu ne sais rien du tout, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Bonnie ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de dire quelque chose, mais la sonnerie de son téléphone les fit sursauter tous les deux. Plusieurs drings résonnèrent avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers le fauteuil.

— Allo ? Matt ? _Quoi _? bredouilla Bonnie en se dirigeant déjà vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage.

Damon ne bougea pas d'un pouce, son ouïe ne quitta pas une seconde la conversation téléphonique. _Une autre attaque… À quelques pâtés de maison de la première… Jessica Levinston… Hôpital… _

Dans sa chambre, Bonnie se débattit avec le désordre de son armoire. Elle opta pour l'uniforme confort : jean, débardeur, converse, veste en cuir.

Quand elle descendit au salon, elle retrouva Damon affalé sur le fauteuil, les pieds sur la table basse, les yeux plongés dans un dossier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-elle.

— De la lecture productive, répondit Damon sans même lui adresser un coup d'œil.

Elle se précipita vers lui, et lui arracha le dossier des mains. Étrangement, il se laissa faire, lui offrant la moue d'un enfant vexé.

— Bas les pattes, siffla Bonnie en rassemblant tous les papiers en un tas relativement propre.

— Tu sais, il existe des systèmes de rangements plus… efficaces, intervint Damon.

Bonnie le mitrailla du regard et se redressa, la pile dans les bras.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Comme elle déposa l'ensemble des dossiers dans un des tiroirs du meuble de télé, Damon se redressa.

— Je crois que je viens juste de me trouver quelque chose à faire, s'enquit-il, un sourire aux lèvres que Bonnie redouta aussitôt.

* * *

— Merci pour votre coopération, s'enquit Bonnie en serrant la main du chirurgien comme ils sortaient de la chambre de Jessica.

Mlle Levingston avait été transportée à l'hôpital dans un état critique. Une transfusion avait réussi à la sortir d'un risque fatal, mais elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, et cela depuis plus d'une heure après la fin de l'opération.

— N'hésitez pas à me contacter en cas de besoin, sourit le médecin avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Bonnie vérifia l'horaire sur son téléphone et elle se demanda où Damon avait bien pu passer. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée qu'un vampire se balade dans un lieu rempli de proies faciles, et d'encas rapides.

En levant les yeux de l'écran, Bonnie reconnut Matt se diriger vers elle. Ils se rencontrèrent au milieu du couloir.

— Bonnie, hey !

— Matt, je pensais que tu pouvais surveiller la victime… Au cas où – au cas où on essayerait de terminer le boulot.

— Tu veux que je reste ici toute la soirée ?

— Et toute la journée, si c'est nécessaire. Je veux être sure que sa description nous permette de dresser un portrait robot. Et pour ça, il faut qu'elle reste en vie.

— Bien, Boss, et tu –

— Je m'occupe de chercher quel est le rapport entre les deux incidents. Peut être qu'une nouvelle visite au Mystic Grill poussera le barman à m'en dire davantage. Tiens moi au courant.

Matt acquiesça et regarda Bonnie s'éloigner vers les ascenseurs. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée, à la recherche de Damon, elle le trouva devant l'accueil. De dos, il dissimulait une femme avec laquelle il discutait visiblement depuis longtemps. Bonnie ne reconnut pas aussitôt la silhouette, mais comme elle se rapprocha d'eux, elle eut envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Voilà qu'il venait de remettre les pieds en ville, et il fallait qu'il se jette sur…

— Caroline ?

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Bonnie. Quand Caroline détourna le menton, elle riait toujours, une mèche blonde enroulée autour de ses doigts.

— Salut, Bonnie. On était justement en train de parler de toi.

Bonnie glissa les mains dans les poches de son jean, les sourcils arqués, craignant ce qui allait suivre.

— De moi ?

Mais la question ne s'adressait pas à Caroline. Bonnie détourna les yeux vers Damon, une question silencieuse dans le regard. À son plus grand dam, il se contenta de sourire.

— Oui, et de cette brillante idée ! Engager un consultant, un vrai coup de génie.

— Un consultant ? répéta Bonnie, l'esquisse d'un sourire.

— Un docteur en anthropologie et folklore vampirique. C'est vraiment fascinant.

Bonnie se força à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Mais quelles conneries était-il encore aller chercher ?

— Bien sur, fit-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde ?

Damon se redressa légèrement. Vissé sur place, il mit un instant avant de rejoindre Bonnie. Il vit à la façon déterminée dont elle s'éloignait qu'il venait de la mettre en colère. Sa théorie se renforça quand cette dernière fit brusquement halte et se tourna pour lui faire face. Merci pour ses reflexes, il évita de justesse de lui rentrer dedans.

— C'était quoi, ça ? murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

— Un «dans les coulisses de la vie d'un bachelor à prendre », répondit Damon, un sourire aux coins des lèvres alors qu'il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Caroline.

Elle offrit un sourire d'une chaleur identique.

— Hey oh ! le convoqua Bonnie d'un claquement de doigts. Tu m'écoutes ?

— Quoi ?

— Est-ce que tu lui as dit qui tu étais ? se répéta Bonnie impatiente.

— Je suis beau, pas idiot, rétorqua le vampire.

Bonnie eut une expression bizarre, une de ces grimaces qui pèsent le pour et le contre avant de juger une affirmation comme fausse.

— Je n'ai aucune envie que quelqu'un soit au courant de ta présence ici ni qu'on commence à te soupçonner de quoi que ce soit, alors si tu pouvais garder tes distances, j'apprécierais.

Les yeux bleus ne devinrent qu'une fine ligne inquisitrice, comme il sembla chercher quelque chose sur le visage de Bonnie. Et lorsque la réalisation le frappa, un petit rire lui échappa en un souffle.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! Personne ne le sait, dit-il plus comme une affirmation qu'une interrogation.

Avant que Bonnie n'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander de quoi il parlait, son téléphone les interrompit pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui.

* * *

Une lourde odeur de métal et de sang les accueillit au moment où ils franchirent le seuil de la salle d'autopsie. Le corps de Lola Smith était allongé sur une table. Nettoyée, couverte jusqu'au visage par un drap blanc, elle portait maintenant les traces de l'intervention médico-légale que Meredith avait menée sur elle. Sous le tissu, Damon distingua l'esquisse des cicatrices en forme de Y.

Bonnie avait beau être habituée, la morgue lui faisait toujours le même effet déstabilisant. Un paysage plus lugubre que toutes les scènes où elle avait pu être envoyée. Ce n'était pas vraiment les images qui la poursuivaient, mais l'odeur de la mort qui se glissait parfois dans la vie quotidienne.

En détournant les yeux du corps, Damon aperçut que la salle était coupée en deux, divisée par une vitre derrière laquelle il aperçut une brunette. Penchée devant son ordinateur, elle finit par lever les yeux. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, elle venait à leur rencontre.

— Désolée de t'avoir obligée à venir maintenant, mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui va te plaire. Je ne l'ai pas vu toute suite… et j'ai même cru avoir fait une erreur.

Meredith disparut de nouveau derrière la vitre, pianota quelques mots sur un clavier. Aussitôt une photographie apparut sur un écran plat suspendu au dessus d'un petit bureau placé contre la vitre. Bonnie n'était pas certaine de comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de regarder. L'image était un zoom extrême de la zone de morsure comprit Damon comme Meredith les rejoignit.

— Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'en analysant la plaie. En nettoyant, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'étrange. J'ai cru à un hasard, et j'ai pu séparer une espèce de dessin juste à quelques millimètres des traces de crocs, s'enquit Meredith.

Puis, ses doigts dessinèrent une forme sur l'écran. Bonnie ne vit rien pendant de longues secondes. Quand Meredith réitéra le geste, les mouvements devinrent enfin cohérents. Proche de la blessure, on pouvait distinguer l'empreinte d'un croissant de lune.

— Un croissant de Lune ? fit Damon.

Et comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, Meredith détourna les yeux dans sa direction.

— Salut, dit-elle, avant de retourner à l'écran.

Damon ne répondit pas. Si cette bécasse n'avait pas le sens de sa présence, il ne ferait pas non plus cas du sien.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Bonnie après avoir longuement regardé la forme qui semblait maintenant occuper tout l'écran.

— Que la personne qui a fait ça avait certainement un objet orné d'un motif dont le relief ressemblait de près à un croissant de lune. Et pour que ce soit si proche de la blessure c'est que l'objet devait être placé dans la bouche.

— Comme sur les dents, suggéra Damon, plus pour lui-même que pour en faire profiter les filles.

Cela donna pourtant une idée à Bonnie. Euh, elle allait détester les séances d'interrogations.

* * *

Bobby MacDane.

C'était le nom du propriétaire de la fiat noire retrouvée sur le lieu du crime, immatriculée DA 234 SC.

Bonnie relit une dernière fois le texto de Matt, vérifia l'adresse avant de quitter son véhicule, suivie de près par Damon. La maison était petite, un étage seulement, une façade bleue qui s'accordait avec les couleurs pâles de celles des demeures voisines.

— Bobby, hein ? Ça sent le refuge de dégénéré à plein nez, s'exclama Damon alors qu'ils grimpaient les marches du perron.

Bonnie ne répondit pas, se contenta de toquer plusieurs fois. Il n'eut aucune réponse, et Bonnie réitéra l'appel. Elle recula de quelques pas, fit un pas sur le côté, se pencha à peine pour regarder à travers la fenêtre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Damon alors que Bonnie s'éloignait déjà vers la voiture.

— Je m'en vais. Il n'y a visiblement personne ici. Et qui sait depuis combien de tem-

— Shhh ! s'écria Damon brusquement, un doigt sur ses lèvres pour intimer à Bonnie de se taire.

Elle le suivit du regard, et se décida à le suivre comme il disparaissait derrière la maison. Elle le perdit rapidement du regard alors qu'il accéléra à vitesse inhumaine. Lorsqu'elle le retrouva, Damon tenait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, sa main fermement enroulée autour de son cou.

— Damon ! hurla Bonnie, son cri ponctué d'un sprint dans leur direction. Lâche le !

— Je lui ai dit de s'arrêter, il ne m'a pas écouté, s'enquit le vampire. Maintenant, où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah oui, Bobby MacDane.

L'homme essaya de dire quelque chose. Des syllabes s'échappèrent en un filet inaudible, les mots écrasés dans sa gorge emprisonnée sous les doigts de Damon.

— Damon, le réprimanda de nouveau Bonnie.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas.

— On recommence, dit Damon entre ses dents. Bobby MacDane.

La pression autour du cou de l'homme se lâcha légèrement.

— Je… Je… vous ai dit que je ne… savais rien.

— Menteur, chanta Damon sous les yeux exorbités de Bonnie. Je crois que tu sais quelque chose et je crois que tu vas me le dire.

Le mouvement fut si rapide que Bonnie s'interposa trop tard entre eux. Un bruit d'os précéda celui d'un corps tombé sur le sol. L'homme s'écrasa sur le parterre de la cour, sa main collée contre son torse.

— Tu lui as brisé le poignet !

— Je fais avancer l'affaire, souffla Damon sans lâcher son suspect des yeux. Alors, cette réponse ?

— C'est… C'est mon fils, répondit l'individu, tentant tant bien que mal de se mettre à des kilomètres de Damon.

Ce mec était complètement déganté !

Damon se tourna à peine vers Bonnie, un sourire triomphant planté sur ses lèvres.

— Votre fils ? l'interrogea-t-elle, ses mains plantées sur ses hanches.

— Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une semaine, d'accords ? Depuis qu'il est revenu de cette rave… Au début, je croyais… je croyais qu'il avait la gueule de bois.

Les sourcils de Bonnie se froncèrent de leur chef, son regard quitta un instant l'homme pour se poser sur Damon. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qui allait suivre. Bobby MacDane était un vampire.

— J'ai essayé de le convaincre de se rendre à l'hôpital. Je… Avec toutes saloperies qui trainent en soirée, je pensais qu'il avait chopé un truc.

— Jusqu'à que Simba plante ses petits crocs dans le cou de papa Mufasa, intervint Damon, ce qui lui valut un regard mitrailleur de la part de Bonnie.

— Où est-il maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

— Il a pris la voiture. Je ne l'ai pas revu…

— C'est ça, fit Damon en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

— Je vous le jure. Je…

— Je crois que Poignet Bis est jaloux.

— Damon !

— Il m'a dit… Il allait chez son oncle, lâcha l'homme dans un souffle.

— Scar, lança Damon, une main étouffant un rire.

Bonnie prit sur elle de ne pas envoyer sa main valser à l'arrière du crâne du vampire.

— J'ai besoin de cette adresse, Monsieur MacDane.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Bonnie se réinstallait derrière le volant, son GPS branché, l'adresse enregistrée dans le répertoire. Damon la rejoignit un peu plus tard, ramenant avec lui, la désagréable signature de l'hypnose.

— Quoi ? grogna Damon comme il sentit le regard de Bonnie sur lui.

— Rien.

— Oh arrête avec le regard accusateur. Tu ne me l'as pas dit, mais tu voulais que je le fasse. Ce type aurait balancé ma présence, et t'aurais trainée dans ma chute.

Bonnie glissa la clef dans le contact, camouflant les dernières explications de Damon sous le moteur ronronnant de la voiture. Une part d'elle-même détestait qu'il ait autant raison.

* * *

— Il n'est pas tout seul, souffla Damon en soulevant les yeux vers le bâtiment.

L'appartement de l'oncle MacDane était situé au quatrième étage d'un immeuble situé juste en face du Mystic Grill.

Damon défonça la porte de l'appartement d'un coup de pied, et s'arrêta avant de franchir le seuil du studio. Bonnie le rejoignit quelques foulées plus tard. Elle le bouscula légèrement pour se placer à ses côtés. En jetant un premier coup d'œil dans l'appartement, elle ne distingua d'abords que l'immense chaos d'un appartement saccagé. Du mobilier détruit aux quatre coins de la pièce, des planches de bois éparpillés sur le sol… du sang.

L'endroit avait beau être plongé dans l'obscurité, les fenêtres obstruées par d'épais rideaux noirs, Bonnie eut un haut le cœur lorsque ses yeux s'acclimatèrent enfin aux ténèbres. Il y avait du sang partout. Sur les murs, sur les draps du lit, autour de la bouche de Bobby, qui se tenait au centre de la pièce, ses bras enroulés autour d'une petite forme.

Ce gamin ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années.

— Ne bougez pas ! Et je vous jure que je la tue !

Bonnie fit un pas en avant dans l'intention de pénétrer dans l'appartement, mais Damon la rattrapa par le bras.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à G.I Jane, Bennett.

Elle se dégagea de sa poigne, mais ne bougea pas.

— Bobby ? Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, souffla Bonnie. Lâche la.

— Vous… vous ne comprenez pas. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire ça. Je…

— Tu n'avais pas l'intention de faire quoi, Bobby. Tuer Lola, et agresser Jessica, poursuivait Bonnie alors que la jeune fille que tenait le vampire était secouée par de violents sanglots.

— S'il te plait…, bredouilla-t-elle entre deux souffles.

— C'étaient des accidents ! cria Bobby. Je ne voulais pas faire ça, ok ?

— C'est ça, fit tout à coup Damon. Dis le, tu n'as pas pu résister à l'appel du sang.

— Damon, si tu veux aider, ferme la, souffla Bonnie entre ses dents.

— Vous en savez quoi de toute façon ! s'énerva Bobby.

Dans ses bras, la jeune fille se débattit légèrement, mais il n'eut aucun mal à la ramener vers lui. Les mains tremblantes, les muscles tendus, Damon savait que Bobby ne tarderait pas à tordre le cou de cette pauvre adolescente. C'était le risque avec les nouveaux vampires : ils carburaient à l'ivresse sanguinaire. Du moins, davantage que les vampires plus âgés.

— Inutile d'en arriver là, tenta Bonnie.

Elle s'aperçut que Damon venait d'avancer légèrement, la moitié de sa chaussure maintenant dans l'appartement. Si un vampire pouvait pénétrer sans être invité, cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. L'ancien propriétaire n'était plus de ce monde.

Bonnie comprit aussitôt ce que Damon avait en tête, et continua :

— Je sais, Bobby, c'étaient des accidents. Tu as essayé d'arrêter, même quand Lola a tenté de sortir de la voiture, n'est-ce pas ? Elle voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec toi –

— Je… Je lui ai dit que ça ne ferait pas mal. J'ai juste… J'avais tellement faim, souffla Bobby en serrant davantage ses bras autour de la jeune fille maintenant collée contre son torse. J'ai essayé.

— Je sais, répéta Bonnie en faisant un micro pas en avant. Et c'est là où elle a menacé de prévenir la police.

— Elle voulait porter plainte pour atteinte aux droits des donneurs. J'ai juste –

L'instant suivant, Bobby voltigeait à travers la pièce pour aller s'écraser contre le mur opposé au lit, son emprise sur la jeune fille arrachée d'une poigne agile de Damon. Elle tomba sur le sol.

Comme Bonnie s'approcha pour l'aider à se lever, une ombre passa à quelques pas du lit. Puis, deux formes s'écrasèrent sur l'armoire.

— Allez debout, souffla Bonnie en aidant la jeune fille à se lever.

Toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, le fracas d'une bagarre dans leur dos. Bonnie poussa la jeune fille dans le hall, et pivota une nouvelle fois vers l'appartement. Elle eut un sursaut.

Bobby se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle, son visage déformé par le masque du vampire. Veines épanouies autour des yeux, crocs éjectés des gencives, une expression de pure furie dans les yeux. L'image arrache à Blondie, dans son dos, un cri d'horreur. Bonnie recula à peine, captivée par le petit diamant collé sur sa première pre-molaire. Un diamant en forme de croissant de lune. Sa main glissa doucement à la recherche de son arme de service. Malheureusement, ses doigts se refermèrent dans le vide. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de maudire mentalement Damon, Bobby perdit brusquement son expression. Ses crocs rétractés, le regard vide, la bouche ouverte dans l'intention de dire quelque chose peut être.

Son corps s'effondra sur le sol, à ses pieds, à la manière d'un pantin désarticulé, révélant Damon, un cœur encore frais à la main.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

* * *

Quand Damon pénétra dans le manoir de famille, il eut l'irrésistible envie de faire demi-tour. Les épais rideaux étaient tirés, la poussière virevoltait partout, et un lourd silence semblait s'être incrusté dans toutes les pièces.

Il retira sa veste en cuir, la laissa tomber à l'endroit où il se rappelait être situé le fauteuil. Il ouvrit les rideaux, un par un, les faibles rayons du soleil découvrant doucement les reliques d'un passé récent. Des meubles morts, dissimulés sous des draps blancs. Il se demanda un instant si Bonnie avait même pu revenir habiter ici depuis la disparition de Stefan.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine, descendit à la cave, avant de faire un saut à leur réserve de sang. Des sacs de sang de trois ans d'âge l'attendaient quand il ouvrit le frigo. Il se pencha pour en récupérer un, le termina en quelques secondes. Un deuxième disparut dans son estomac.

Damon avait l'impression de ne pas avoir bu depuis des jours, un troisième sac incapable de le satisfaire. Quand il entama le quatrième, le liquide sembla plus léger dans sa gorge, une sensation qui lui fit fermer les yeux. Il se décida à refermer le frigo quand le dernier sac tomba parterre, complètement vide.

Damon s'appuya alors contre le frigo, et comme il baissait les yeux, il remarqua la forme du petit objet glissé dans sa poche. La raison pour laquelle il était revenu à Mystic Falls. Il glissa sa main dans la poche à sa recherche, et sortit le petit objet qui tourna plusieurs fois entre ses doigts.

Si la sorcière se décidait à partager ses informations, il serait peut être prêt à en faire de même. Du moins, c'est ce que Damon se dit avant de rebrousser chemin vers le salon, glissant à nouveau la chevalière de Stefan dans sa poche.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Et la relation entre Damon et Bonnie ? Préparez vous, le prochain chapitre accueille notre Original préféré.


	3. Accident de parcours

Toujours en piste pour un nouveau chapitre ? Lecteurs, lectrices, vous êtes les meilleurs. Je suis toujours ravie de savoir que quelque part, quelqu'un prend le temps de lire mes quelques mots.

_**Angylafan**_ : Merci ! Ahah ! Je ne peux pas donner toutes les réponses maintenant, mais tout sera révélé à un moment ou un autre :D Des moments dramatiques en perspective ! _**Miss s **_: Un gros merci :D Je ne savais vraiment pas si cette histoire valait le coup d'être postée, et j'avoue ne pas regretter ! Les prochains chapitres contiendront des flashbacks ! _**Johanne**_ : Merci ! J'apprécie beaucoup les séries du type Haven, True Blood, Supernatural (ma série préférée hihihi) et j'ai tenté de faire un petit mix de l'atmosphère pour créer un petit monde douillé dans un Mystic Falls peuplé des créatures surnaturelles qu'on aime tant :D

Je ne l'ai pas fait dans les deux derniers chapitres et honte à moi ! Je tiens à remercier lyylla qui prend le temps de lire tous les chapitres que je lui envoie, de les corriger, et de me reprendre sur des passages ambigus ;D

Bon, et si je vous laisse lire maintenant. Bonne idée, non ?

* * *

C'était un bruit de fond. Le rythme irrégulier de faibles battements cardiaques. Le son sifflé d'une fine respiration.

Quand Damon s'arrêta enfin de courir, il reconnut la Prius renversée au milieu de la route. Le pare-brise était complètement explosé, les morceaux de verre éparpillés tout autour de la voiture. Les roues étaient figées dans les airs, et lorsque Damon crut entendre le bas murmure de son prénom, il était déjà à genoux du côté conducteur.

Encore attachée au siège, la ceinture de sécurité la maintenait dans une position étrange, la tête à quelques centimètres du toit de la voiture, les cheveux rabattus autour du visage en une enveloppe brune. Damon s'accroupit encore, ses yeux examinant les dégâts. L'odeur du sang le frappa en premier. Il plongea le bras dans le véhicule, et poussa quelques mèches de cheveux collés sur le front de Bonnie par le sang qui continuait de s'écouler de la plaie béante sur son front.

— Damon…

— Ne bouge pas, répondit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à déchirer la ceinture, il entendit un petit gémissement s'échapper des lèvres de Bonnie. Et c'est là qu'il aperçut l'immense morceau de verre enfoncé dans son abdomen.

Si il ne la sortait pas de là _pronto_, elle ne survivrait pas à ses blessures.

* * *

**24 heures plus tôt… **

— Sexe ? enchaina Caroline alors qu'elle et Bonnie s'éloignaient du stand de café, un gobelet dans les mains.

— Robert Downey Jr, répondit Bonnie presque instantanément.

Vraiment, la question était vite réfléchie, se dit-elle en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson.

— Mariage ? demanda Bonnie à son tour.

L'interrogation secoua la boule permanente logée dans sa gorge, mais son sourire resta collé au coin de ses lèvres.

— Difficile, marmonna Caroline, balançant une mèche blonde derrière son épaule. Ah ! Je sais ! Hugh Jackman !

— Quoi ?

La réponse arracha un fou rire à Bonnie.

— Ben quoi ? La vibe _X_-men, ça a un certain charme.

_Mais bien sur, on ne vit pas dans un monde déjà assez inondé par le surnaturel, _pensa Bonnie en levant les yeux au ciel. Parfois vraiment, elle enviait la légèreté avec laquelle Caroline vivait cette existence permanente de vampires, et autres créatures à quatre pattes. Elle-même était une sorcière, et tout cela lui semblait beaucoup trop bizarre. Caroline avait un don inouï pour lui redonner le sourire, et après le départ de Stefan, Bonnie avait plongé dans une période difficile, troublée par sa brusque solitude, et l'étrange réalité d'une existence sans son mari.

Elle avait trouvé refuge dans une addiction destructrice dont elle n'avait pas cru se sortir en un seul morceau. Caroline n'avait jamais vraiment eu connaissance du réel produit de cette addiction, mais elle avait été là chaque jour, se faisant la promesse de ne pas abandonner son amie, comme les parents de Bonnie avaient pu le faire. Elle l'avait aidée à se sortir de cette période noire, et Bonnie lui en était reconnaissante.

— Alors ?

Bonnie leva les yeux vers Caroline, un large sourire maintenant planté aux lèvres.

— Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

— La dernière étape : le meurtre ? répéta Caroline.

Un seul prénom lui vint à l'esprit. _Damon_. Mais, malgré la taille démesurée de son égo, il n'avait rien d'une célébrité.

— Tom Cruise, répondit finalement Bonnie.

Caroline tira une moue appréciative, avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

— Merci encore pour le café, s'enquit Bonnie, alors qu'elles s'arrêtaient devant le géant bâtiment qui abritait le commissariat.

— Pas de problème. Oh… Bonnie, préviens ma mère que j'aurais sans doute une demi-heure de retard pour le déjeuner. Tu sais comment elle est.

Oh oui, Bonnie le savait. Elle travaillait pour Liz Forbes après tout.

Quand Bonnie arriva au quatrième étage, Matt était déjà derrière son bureau, un air sérieux sur le visage. Aussi tôt le matin, cela n'annonçait en général rien de bon. De nature si souriant, Matt possédait rarement cet air inquiet. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Comme pour répondre à son interrogation, Matt mit bien quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de son partenaire.

— Bonnie ! Salut.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air… ailleurs.

— Ce n'est pas important, souffla-t-il avant de récupérer un dossier bleu sur le coin de son bureau.

Il fit mine d'éplucher les quelques feuilles du dossier avant de le placer dans son tiroir. Quand il releva les yeux vers Bonnie, un sourire était de retour sur son visage.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Bonnie.

— Liz ne t'a rien dit ?

— Elle aurait du ? À propos de quoi ?

Matt se laissa légèrement tomber sur son siège, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés de mèches parfaitement fixées. Une sorte de négligé propre.

— Sessions obligatoires d'évaluation psychologique, répondit-il simplement.

Bonnie eut un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de caméras cachées, avant que son regard ne revienne de nouveau sur Matt. Il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pardon ? Tu me fais marcher ?

— J'aurais aimé te dire oui, malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas.

— Pourquoi ? Je croyais que le département avait cessé ce genre de trucs.

— Tu plaisantes ! Depuis l'affaire MacDane, aucun risque. Tout le monde se demande encore comment tu as pu avoir la force de planter ce pieu improvisé dans la poitrine de ce vampire…

— L'adrénaline ? proposa Bonnie en détournant légèrement les yeux.

Bonnie avait encouragé Damon à ne pas se trouver sur le lieu du crime. Il s'était chargé de libérer l'esprit de la dernière victime d'un quelque conque souvenir de lui, avant de disparaître de l'appartement. Quant au pieu… Bonnie s'était débrouillée pour tenir un pied de chaise ensanglanté comme elle retrouva ses collègues. Une idée qu'il lui avait semblé judicieuse au moment des faits.

— Ouais, j'imagine.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Un bref instant Bonnie eut la sensation que Matt savait qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité. Elle termina les quelques gouttes de café grouillantes au fond de son gobelet, ses pensées voyageant de nouveau vers Damon. Si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement un moyen de le présenter à son entourage, son harcèlement allait finir par éveiller les soupçons.

— Rien de nouveau ce matin ? s'enquit Bonnie en jetant le gobelet à la poubelle alors qu'un officier passait à quelques centimètres d'elle.

— Un léger problème de permis de construire, et une bagarre. Rien d'insurmontable.

— Un jour de paperasse, comprit Bonnie avant de s'éloigner vers son bureau.

Elle traversait le couloir, le sentiment que la journée allait être longue, et ne fit pas toute suite attention à l'image qu'offrait la porte entrouverte du bureau de Liz. Elle continua sur quelques pas, avant de revenir en arrière, brusquement frappée par la silhouette qu'elle reconnut s'entretenir avec sa patronne.

_Damon_.

Il fit un pas supplémentaire vers la porte, furieuse… ou curieuse des éclats de rire qui s'échappaient du bureau. Mais comment osait-il venir sur son lieu de travail ? Discuter avec Liz ? De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler de toute façon ? Dès qu'il sortait d'ici, elle allait le tuer !

Par l'entrebâillement, elle les vit se serrer la main. Le signal qu'il était temps de cesser d'essayer d'écouter leur conversation. Elle se redressa, s'éloignait vers son propre bureau lorsqu'une voix l'apostropha.

Bonnie s'arrêta, ferma les paupières, vaincue de ne pas avoir pu se barricader dans son bureau.

— Liz ! s'écria-t-elle en pivotant pour leur faire face.

Trop enthousiaste peut être.

Damon se tenait aux côtés de Liz, un sourire palpable au coin des lèvres. Il avait entendu sa respiration dans le couloir, le clic-clac de ses chaussures alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée du bureau du Sheriff. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur pour Damon que la vue d'un oiseau pris en cage. Il avait pris Bonnie sur le fait, et son malaise en était délectable.

— Bonnie, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter, dit Liz en pointant Damon d'un léger mouvement du menton. Monsieur Salvatore m'a tout expliquée ce matin.

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux, son regard papillonna plusieurs fois entre elle et Damon.

— J'ai reçu de nouvelles directives de New York, continua Liz, et l'arrivée de… Damon est excellente.

— Je ne comprends pas, s'enquit Bonnie.

Ses mains glissèrent de leur propre chef dans les poches de son jean.

— Damon a proposé ses services au département, s'enthousiasma Liz. Et je crois que c'est une bonne idée de fournir nos équipes d'experts en surnaturel. Après l'affaire MacDane, et… étant donné vous liens… j'ai pensé à vous pour aider Damon à se retrouver au commissariat, et l'initier aux règles de la police.

Bonnie sentit la colère lui chatouiller les narines, ses mains se fermer en deux poings dans ses poches. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre un ordre hiérarchique, et si Damon lui avait révélé son lien de parenté avec Stefan, son mari, Liz trouverait bizarre qu'elle refuse de travailler avec un membre de sa propre famille. Elle allait vraiment le tuer !

— Je comprends, finit-elle par articuler d'une voix écrasée qui accentua le sourire dans le regard turquoise de Damon.

— Je suis ravie que cela ne pose aucun problème.

Damon et Bonnie observèrent d'un même mouvement de la tête la disparition de Liz dans son bureau. Dès que la porte claqua entre eux, Bonnie avait déjà pivoté pour rejoindre le sien, suivie comme son ombre par Damon.

Furieuse, elle retira sa veste et la jeta violement, sans vraiment regarder où son vêtement atterrit. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui venait de se passer. Liz ne venait pas de lui coller Damon sur le dos ? Si ?

Quelque part, Bonnie entendit une porte se fermer. Sa colère l'amena aux quatre coins de la pièce avant qu'elle ne se décide enfin à lever les yeux vers Damon. Bien sur, il était appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés contre le torse, un sourire au coin des lèvres, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, un air nonchalant irritant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Bonnie.

— Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, Damon.

— J'ai cru avoir deviné. Tu vois comme je n'avais de nouvelles de notre future collaboration, j'ai pris sur moi d'accélérer le processus.

— En allant voir mon patron !

— Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je venais de changer la face du monde, je lui ai juste dit ce qu'elle se demandait déjà. Je suis le frère de Stefan après tout. Pourquoi me faire passer pour quelque un d'autre ?

Parce que… Si sa nature venait à être découverte, ce n'était pas seulement lui qui risquait d'y passer, Bonnie risquerait aussi de perdre son travail… voire pire.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

— Je viens travailler en famille. Un câlin au beau-frère, fit Damon, sa remarque accompagnée de sa célèbre moue sexy.

Instantanément, Bonnie secoua la tête comme si l'idée d'associer un tel adjectif avec Damon la choqua.

— Justement, j'ai du travail, alors si tu veux bien t'en aller, souffla-t-elle en contournant son bureau.

— Vraiment, j'ai cru t'entendre dire à Mole…

— Matt, le corrigea-t-elle.

— … qu'un jour de paperasse t'ennuyait à mourir, finit-il sans même prendre la peine de se reprendre.

Bonnie le regarda un instant, se forçant à ne pas jeter un petit coup d'œil vers le tiroir qui contenait une bonne partie des éléments qu'elle avait récoltés sur la disparition de Stefan. L'avoir 24/24 au commissariat ne lui faciliterait pas la tache.

— Ça fait combien de temps que tu le cherches, dis moi ? reprit brusquement le vampire en se redressant.

Le changement brutal de discussion surprit Bonnie qui n'eut pas le temps de répondre. C'était simple, en fait, elle n'avait aucune intention de lui répondre.

— Un ? Deux ans ? poursuivit-il de toute façon. Je te propose mon aide. Accepte.

— Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance maintenant ?

Pendant tout ce temps, Damon s'était rapproché de son bureau. De l'autre côté du meuble, elle le regarda se pencher au dessus, les deux mains posées sur le bois, les bras tendus.

— Parce que je suis la seule personne qui connaisse autant Stefan.

Bonnie soutint son regard bleu de longues secondes.

* * *

Pendant une bonne partie de la journée, Bonnie joua son rôle de guide à merveille. Sans donner de réponse à Damon, elle lui indiqua les principales pièces du commissariat, les différents étages, et se força à garder un sourire plaqué aux lèvres à chaque fois qu'ils avaient le malheur de croiser Liz, Matt ou un collègue.

Vers 20h30, Bonnie perdit sa trace et prit l'ascenseur. Il y avait une dernière chose dont elle devait s'occuper ce soir.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Bonnie fut frappée par l'odeur de moquette qui imbibait le sous-sol. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici. Ce n'était pas une surprise : elle détestait les archives.

Elle longea le long couloir qui menait vers la plus grande salle de dépôt. Elle n'y trouva personne, récupéra le gros classeur posé sur la petite table de l'entrée, avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise derrière le seul bureau de la pièce. D'immenses étagères migraient sur quelques mètres vers le plafond.

Cette semaine, elle avait pris le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à la photo qui lui était parvenue par fax, voilà deux semaines. L'image d'un bras sur lequel on pouvait distinguer les esquisses d'un tatouage. Bonnie avait compilé ses recherches internet et encyclopédiques, sans succès. Ce tatouage avait beau avoir quelque chose de familier, elle ignorait où elle avait pu le voir. Les archives semblaient le meilleur endroit pour reprendre l'investigation.

Même si cela prendrait des heures…

* * *

Quand Bonnie se réveilla, il était plus de onze heure du soir. La tête dans un étau, la joue étalée contre son avant-bras, elle se redressa doucement sur son siège, prenant soin de ne pas faire tomber les milliers de feuilles déjà éparpillées sur le bureau.

Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement du moment où elle s'était endormie, ni combien de temps elle avait fini par perdre en relisant des affaires de meurtres, d'enlèvements, de vols impliquant de près ou de loin un suspect, une victime, un témoin arborant un signe distinctif sur la peau.

Bonnie jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Deux appels en absence. Numéro inconnu.

Elle rassembla les dossiers, les replaça dans la grande boite en carton. Elle était sur le point de la replacer sur son étagère lorsque toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. La pièce fut brusquement plongée dans les ténèbres les plus profondes.

Bonnie posa la boite à ses pieds, et récupéra son téléphone. Malgré le faible éclairage de l'écran, elle réussit à rebrousser chemin vers le bureau.

C'est là qu'elle l'entendit.

Le son grave d'un objet tombant au sol.

— Il y a quelque un ? s'enquit-elle.

Silence.

Elle rejoignit la porte d'entrée, et se glissa doucement dans le couloir. À l'extrémité de celui-ci, le petit panneau EXIT, suspendu au dessus des portes de secours, était la seule source d'éclairage.

— Allo ? réitéra-t-elle alors qu'elle crut apercevoir quelque chose bouger.

Ce n'est rien, marmonna une voix dans sa tête. Il y avait sans doute une coupure locale du courant. C'était déjà arrivé. Ça arrivait… N'est-ce pas ?

Elle faisait un pas lorsque la porte derrière elle se ferma dans un violent bruit de claquement. Bonnie sursauta, détournant son téléphone vers la porte.

— Matt, si c'est toi, je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! fit-elle.

Un grincement résonna quelque part dans le couloir. Bonnie retint son souffle, la lumière de son téléphone de nouveau vers la source du son. Comme elle pivotait, une brise de vent lui fouetta le visage. L'instant suivant, elle sentit quelque chose l'attraper par l'épaule.

Son corps voltigea à travers le couloir. Elle s'écrasa parterre, et glissa sur quelques mètres avant qu'elle ne finisse sa course contre un long meuble de rangement. La douleur lui arracha un petit cri. Sa vision se troubla. Elle essaya de se relever, mais quelque chose s'écrasa contre son abdomen, lui coupant la respiration.

Devant ses yeux, la silhouette était floue, ses jambes imprimées dans les seuls coups qui s'écrasaient contre sa poitrine à une vitesse inhumaine.

Elle tenta de dire quelque chose, de récupérer son arme, mais la force de l'attaque lui rendit la tache impossible. Assommée, Bonnie eut vaguement conscience qu'on la soulevait par le cou. Son dos cogna contre une paroi. Des taches noires dansaient derrière ses paupières, le manque d'oxygène lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle se débattit un temps, tenta de projeter ses pieds contre son attaquant. Sans succès.

Ce n'était pas exactement la façon dont elle avait envisagé sa fin. Proche de la suffocation, Bonnie attrapa le bras de son agresseur, dans une ultime tentative de lui faire lâcher prise.

Elle serrait de toutes ses forces, lorsqu'on la lâcha. Elle tomba sur le sol. Dans un dernier élan, Bonnie eut le reflexe de tourner la tête vers la nouvelle source de lumière… et la personne qui venait d'émerger de l'ascenseur.

* * *

Bonnie se leva avec un grognement. C'était comme si un camion venait de lui passer dessus plusieurs fois. Elle décida pour trois, comme elle se redressait doucement, un bras plaqué contre son ventre, l'horrible gout du sang dans la bouche.

— Je ne forcerais pas si j'étais toi, s'enquit un timbre familier.

Elle redressa la tête pour rencontrer le regard bleu de Damon, assis sur la table basse. Elle mit un moment avant de prendre conscience d'être chez elle, sur son fauteuil.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix qui sonna plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

— Escapade nocturne en sous-sol, contesta Damon.

Bonnie laissa échapper un autre grognement de douleur comme elle souleva doucement son t-shirt pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts. Sur une bonne partie de l'abdomen, de larges bleus s'épanouissaient déjà.

— Qui est-ce que tu as mis en colère cette fois, sorcière ? continua Damon.

Bonnie le mitrailla du regard, mais récupéra le verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit. Elle eut envie de répondre toi, se retint.

— Sérieusement, Bonnie, qui aurait pu vouloir te faire ça ?

— Je ne sais pas… Un vampire ? proposa Bonnie en plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux de Damon.

— Tu es en train de m'accuser ? Je ne t'aurais pas sortie de là si jamais j'avais voulu ta mort.

Bonnie baissa son vêtement d'un geste rapide, peu convaincue.

— Je ne plaisante pas, Damon. Il avait une force… une force surhumaine. J'ai eu de la chance.

— Tu as vu son visage ?

— Non, répondit Bonnie.

— Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit d'un « il », et pas d'un « elle » ?

Bonnie se laissa doucement tomber contre le dossier du fauteuil, une grimace de douleur accompagnant son geste. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Le chaos ambiant de son appartement. Des meubles renversés, des papiers jetés un peu partout sur le sol, ses ustensiles de cuisine plantés dans le plan de travail, des tiroirs renversés… Que s'était-il passé ici ?

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Je n'ai rien fait, si c'est la question. Quand on est arrivé, l'appartement était déjà dans cet état. D'où l'interrogation : qui as-tu mis en colère ? répéta Damon en se redressant.

— Personne, souffla-t-elle, agacée.

— _Personne _? Tu as mis la moitié des vampires de cette ville en taule, fait en sorte que l'autre moitié des loup-garou se partagent les bordures de forêt, et…

— Ce n'est pas moi, c'est la loi, Damon. Je la fais respecter, c'est tout.

— Peut être. En tout cas, quelque un veut ta mort. Ou si ce n'est pas ça, on cherchait quelque chose ici.

—Il n'y a rien d'important.

— Donc, j'ai raison. On te cherchait.

Bonnie scruta une nouvelle fois les dégâts dans son appartement, et résista à l'envie de se lever. Il était vrai que la majorité du pénitencier de Mystic Falls était son fait. Pourtant, personne n'avait encore essayé de se venger. Elle ne se souvenait pas non plus d'avoir entendu parler d'une libération. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Je dois retourner au commissariat, s'enquit-elle.

Dans un effort pénible, elle réussit à se mettre debout. À chaque inspiration, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui martelait la cage thoracique. Damon, qui remarqua son manège, se retrouva aussitôt à quelques centimètres, une expression étrange sur le visage.

— Hors de question.

— Pardon ? J'ai besoin d'ouvrir une enquête, passer la scène…

Elle ne termina pas son explication, son élan perturbé par le sourire satisfait qui s'épanouit au coin des lèvres de Damon.

— Quoi ? fit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Les idées qui suivaient ce sourire étaient en général de mauvais augures. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'il sortit de sa poche un petit objet. Bonnie ne le reconnut pas tout de suite. Il s'agissait d'un petit tube transparent, fermé par un bouchon noir, de la taille d'une phalange. Peu importait la substance qu'il avait pu contenir, Bonnie savait que cela avait un rapport avec la seule famille de vampires intouchable de Mystic Falls.

Les Mikaelson.

* * *

Alaric hésita à lui envoyer son poing dans la figure ou de lui planter un pieu dans le cœur.

— Oh aller, en guise du bon vieux temps ? proposa Damon comme il s'installait sur le tabouret voisin à celui de son ami.

Alaric déposa son verre sur le comptoir et détourna un regard placide vers Damon. Ce vampire avait le don inné de se foutre de sa gueule.

— Ça fait trois ans que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, tu es de retour depuis une semaine, et c'est pour un putain de tube à essaie que tu m'appelles. Je devrais réagir comment selon toi ?

— Pas comme une ex éconduite, s'enquit Damon avec une moue.

La colère d'Alaric était sans doute justifiée, mais il n'allait pas non plus commencer à poster un statut officiel sur facebook pour prévenir tout le pays de son retour à Mystic Falls. Si Saltzmann ne voulait pas l'aider, il trouverait un appui ailleurs.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, Damon. Je croyais que tu étais mort. Et si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, il y a une raison pour laquelle tu étais interdit de séjour.

Cette raison expliquait en parti pourquoi il s'était décidé à contacter Alaric. Si les Mikaelson avaient connaissance de sa présence ici, une visite au manoir constituerait un voyage sans retour. Damon n'avait pas exactement quitté la ville sur de bons termes.

Avec un nombre incroyable de personnes maintenant qu'il y pensait…

— Hey ! Je n'y suis pour rien si la famille compte un psychopathe, une bimbo esseulée, et un leader en manque d'affection, fit-il avant de faire signe au barman.

Il commanda un whisky, et malgré l'heure tardive le gout de l'alcool lui fit du bien. À son deuxième verre, Alaric enchaina sur le sujet qui les avait rassemblés aujourd'hui.

— Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? demanda ce dernier en récupérant le petit tube du comptoir pour l'observer de plus près.

Entre ses doigts, le contenant ne devait pas faire plus de trois centimètres.

— Je l'ai trouvé au commissariat, contesta simplement Damon.

Une réponse qui surprit Alaric.

— Et je peux savoir ce que tu faisais au commissariat ?

— J'y travaille figure toi. Depuis ce matin.

Alaric recula légèrement sur son tabouret, et chercha le regard de son ami. Il était parfaitement sérieux.

— _Tu travailles _?

Damon se sentit presque blessé par le ton de la question. Bien sur qu'il était capable de travailler. Enfin… Le plus important était d'essayer, non ?

— Je ne suis pas venu pour parler emploi. Tu sais ce que c'est.

— J'en ai entendu parler, enchaina Alaric. Apparemment, il y a un nouveau produit en circulation.

— Tu plaisantes ? s'enquit Damon en pivotant sur son siège pour faire face à Alaric. Quel genre de produit ?

Alaric mit un instant à répondre, son regard captivé par le petit M blanc gravé sur le bouchon noir. Les Mikaelson marquaient toujours leur marchandise, remarqua amèrement le professeur.

— Une sorte de cocktail mortel. Un mélange… Je n'en suis pas sur. Ce sont des bruits de couloir, au lycée. Les élèves parlent d'une nouvelle drogue, quelque chose d'incroyablement puissant, à durée limitée.

— Quel genre de mélange ? continua Damon, maintenant captivé par cette histoire.

Alaric se tortilla sur son siège, jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule. Il espérait qu'il n'y avait pas de vampires dans le bar. Le Mystic Grill était connu pour la mixité de sa clientèle.

— Un mélange de sang… Vampire, loup-garou… sorcière.

Les sourcils de Damon firent une chorégraphie étrange avant de revenir dans leur position naturelle.

— Pardon ? s'enquit Damon. Tu es en train de dire que des humains ont accès à une substance surnaturelle.

— Et d'après ce que tu viens de me dire, quoique ce soit, ce machin est capable de donner une force surhumaine.

Damon plongea les yeux au fond de son verre, l'image de Bonnie, allongée, battue quasiment à mort dans le couloir du sous sol, lui revenant à l'esprit. Il s'apprêtait à quitter le commissariat quand les lumières du bâtiment s'étaient éteintes. Dans le bureau de Liz, à la recherche de documents sur son ordinateur, il avait rejoint l'ascenseur en quelques foulées, en craignant que quelque un ne le surprenne à fouiner dans les affaires du boss. C'est là où il avait entendu les bruits lourds des coups. Et avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne révèlent la sorcière aux bords de l'inconscience, il avait reconnu son odeur.

Quelque part, il était juste peiné de ne pas avoir mis la main sur l'enfoiré qui avait osé faire ça. Comme un lâche, son attaquant s'était enfui avant qu'il ne puisse voir son visage.

Une autre partie était en colère contre Bonnie. Pourquoi refusait-elle d'utiliser sa magie ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu, Damon ?

Damon fut surprit par la question, et tourna la tête si rapidement vers Alaric que ce dernier regretta aussitôt de l'avoir posée.

— Si je te dis la vérité, je devrais te tuer. Pour nous deux, ne soit pas curieux.

Dans sa tête, Alaric énuméra le nombre incalculable de fois où le vampire lui avait brisé la nuque. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il se tortilla, mal à l'aise, sur son siège, avant de détourner les yeux vers un point devant lui.

— Bonnie est d'accords avec ça ? poursuivit-il cependant.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait donner son avis, ce n'est pas sa décision à prendre. Et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais j'essaie de lui sauver la vie, là.

— Justement, pouffa Alaric.

Entre ses doigts, le verre de Damon se craqua légèrement. Le bruit décida Alaric à ne pas continuer l'interrogatoire.

— Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Aller voir les Mikealson ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils t'accueillent à bras ouvert.

— Je ne vais pas les voir. Juste apprendre qui sont les fournisseurs. Si j'arrive à mettre la main dessus la personne qui vend ces trucs, ajouta Damon en récupérant le petit tube des mains d'Alaric, je pourrais essayer de remonter vers la personne qui a attaquée Bonnie.

— Où est-elle en ce moment ? fit Alaric en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

— Je lui ai dit de rester dans son appartement, répondit Damon en glissant de nouveau la pièce à conviction dans sa poche.

* * *

Bonnie réprima un gémissement comme elle attacha sa ceinture. Elle ne pouvait pas rester cloitrer chez elle une minute de plus en sachant que quelque un voulait sa mort.

Prochaine destination. Le commissariat. Damon avait peut être manqué quelque chose. Un indice, n'importe quoi. Les caméras de surveillance ne s'arrêtaient jamais de fonctionner.

Depuis son réveil, elle avait dressé mentalement une liste de potentiels suspects. Les visages se succédaient dans sa tête, et elle était forcée de constater que Damon avait raison. La moitié de la ville voulait sans doute sa mort.

En commençant par les Mikealson.

Elle avait eu l'occasion de les rencontrer à plusieurs reprises, davantage lorsque Stefan était encore à Mystic Falls. Et tous, à l'exception d'Elijah peut être, n'avaient pas digéré l'arrestation de Kol.

Aujourd'hui, la famille était quasi intouchable. Elijah était entré au Gouvernement. L'un des seuls sénateurs vampires du pays. Avec son immunité, ses frères et sœurs avaient presque la même impunité.

Elle enclencha la radio, passa la deuxième, et la voiture s'engagea sur la route principale. Bonnie aperçut le bâtiment où elle travaillait, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Si il le fallait, elle allait rendre une visite aux Mikealson elle-même.

* * *

Le manoir des Mikealson était un monstre architectural de trois étages, dissimulé sur les hauteurs de la ville, et entouré d'un muret tapissé de lierres. La grille noire de l'entrée était haute de quelques mètres, si bien que lorsque Damon arriva devant la propriété il hésita un instant entre l'envie de sauter pour atteindre l'autre côté, ou simplement sonner.

Il opta pour la première solution, et regretta aussitôt son geste comme il aperçut un garde guetter la cour. Damon se plaqua contre le muret, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule. Personne ne l'avait vu.

À vitesse inhumaine, il réussit à rejoindre l'arrière de la maison, et bientôt il s'élança dans les airs pour atteindre le premier petit balcon qu'il remarqua. Lentement, il pénétra dans la pièce, et reconnut la chambre de Rebekah. Un sourire lui étira les lèvres. Il rejoignit la porte de la chambre en quelques foulées et glissa doucement la tête à travers, jugeant la présence d'un garde. La voie libre, il s'élança dans le couloir, sa mémoire lui rappelant exactement de l'endroit où était situé le bureau de Klaus. Si il possédait des quelques conques marchandises dans le manoir, son bureau était sans doute le premier lieu à vérifier.

Damon reconnut enfin la porte marron du bureau, mais il n'avait pas fait un pas dans sa direction qu'une armée de gros bras l'empoignait déjà par la force. L'instant suivant, on le trainait vers un immense escalier, le tirait par les coudes. À peine avait-il franchi la dernière marche, qu'on le força à s'agenouiller sur un sol de marbre blanc d'un coup bien placé dans le mollet. Le vampire grogna de frustration, et ferma la bouche comme son regard croisa celui de la personne qui venait juste d'apparaître dans le hall.

Les yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds, une expression désobligeante sur le visage, Damon faillit se jeter sur l'Original. Deux mains collées contre ses épaules le pressèrent de nouveau contre le sol.

— Tiens, tiens, tiens. Pour une surprise… Dis moi, Salvatore, nostalgique du bon vieux temps. Je croyais avoir été clair pourtant, s'enquit Klaus avec un rictus à mi chemin entre le sourire et la grimace.

L'hybride s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de Damon, toujours à genoux sur le sol. Il avait entendu parler du retour d'un Salvatore. Dommage que ce n'était pas celui auquel il avait espéré.

— Que veux-tu, j'ai l'esprit d'un aventurier… Ça doit être génétique.

— Je l'ai trouvé au premier étage, dans le couloir principal, patron, s'enquit une voix de ténor, à quelques centimètres des oreilles de Damon.

En détournant les yeux, il reconnut l'armoire à glace qui lui avait empêché d'atteindre le bureau de leur chef.

Klaus lui fit signe. L'instant d'après, Damon était debout, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la main sur l'estomac, alors que Klaus reculait, ravi d'avoir été assez rapide pour enchainer plusieurs coups de poings dans l'estomac du vampire.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda Klaus.

Et Damon n'était pas vraiment sur que la question attendait réellement de réponse.

— J'ai un pacte à te proposer.

— Un _pacte _? La dernière fois que j'ai voulu faire affaire avec un Salvatore, je n'ai pas vraiment gagné au change.

L'épisode lui revint à l'esprit et quelque part cela le fit sourire.

— Je n'ai pas exactement eu le choix. Le marché du troc est un enfoiré, répondit Damon. Ces bouts de bois valent de l'or.

Avant qu'il ne se remette complètement droit, un autre coup lui coupa la respiration.

— Ne t'amuse pas avec moi, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. J'ai un emploi du temps vois-tu, et des choses à régler.

— Oh… je vois, articula Damon encore secoué par le coup. Cette drogue incontrôlable qui circule. J'en ai entendu parler. Quel désastre !

Un autre coup.

— Tu n'aurais pas du revenir ici, siffla Klaus entre ses dents. Tue le.

Il s'éloignait déjà quand…

— Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place, souffla Damon.

Klaus s'arrêta, piqué au vif par la menace. Il pivota lentement, pesant la valeur des mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche du vampire.

— Dis moi, pourquoi ne devrais-je pas, Salvatore ? Cela me préviendrait d'un souci supplémentaire.

— Je ne suis pas ta priorité, Klaus. Si je suis au courant pour cette drogue, combien crois-tu qu'il faudra de temps à la police pour mettre la main dessus, et emporter la famille Mikealson derrière les barreaux ?

Klaus fit un pas en avant, hésita de longues secondes, avant de faire signe à son coyote de lâcher leur « _invité _». Damon fit mine de lisser sa veste en cuir. Un bon coup de balai pour raviver son égo. Un léger haussement d'épaules plus tard, son légendaire sourire satisfait était de retour sur ses lèvres.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, s'enquit l'hybride.

Damon plongea les yeux dans le vide, dans une intense réflexion. Quand son regard retrouva enfin celui de Klaus, une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

— C'est sans doute pour ça que la moitié des lycéens de la ville savent à qui s'adresser pour une dose de cocaïne magique. Tu as pensé à faire couvrir ton business, parce qu'à cette allure-là, il n'y en aura bientôt plus.

Klaus croisa ses bras contre son torse et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Avec cette expression sereine sur le visage, un passant le prendrait probablement pour un ange tombé du ciel. Littéralement… Avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, Klaus était l'effrayante image du calme céleste.

— Je t'écoute ? fit l'hybride.

— La mafia est en manque de main d'œuvre. Laisse moi servir d'intermédiaire dans la police.

— _Intermédiaire _? répéta Klaus comme pour tester le mot. _Dans la police _? Mon frère est membre du Gouvernement, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin de ton aide ?

— Kol ? proposa Damon avec une moue.

— Travailler avec Kol était une erreur. Mon intuition me dit que je n'ai pas envie que l'histoire se répète.

Damon resta impassible. La conversation n'allait pas exactement comme il avait prévu. Pendant de longues secondes, le silence retomba. Klaus fit quelques allers-retours, un doigt contre le menton.

— Je dois dire que je suis impressionné, s'enquit Klaus comme il s'arrêta à une dizaine de centimètres de Damon. Tu entres par effraction chez moi, essaies de me faire une proposition, et tu me ferais presque croire que j'ai besoin de toi.

Un muscle se contracta violement dans la mâchoire de Damon, un tic nerveux qui élargit le sourire sur le visage de Klaus.

— J'y ai presque cru, souffla ce dernier avant de bouger si rapidement que Damon ne comprit ce qui lui arrivait qu'une fois son dos brutalement frappé contre un mur.

Les pieds suspendus au dessus du sol, les dents serrées, … oh qu'il avait envie de le tuer.

— Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot, Salvatore. Écoute bien, parce que c'est la dernière fois que je le répète. Qu'est. Ce. Que. Tu. Veux ?

Le tic-tac d'une horloge releva le silence. Un instant. Damon n'était pas idiot, il avait senti la pression de l'hypnose essayer de franchir les barrières de son esprit. Règle numéro une : ne jamais visiter un Original sans une préparation Verveine Totale Plus. Damon se félicita antérieurement d'avoir pensé à boire une dose suffisamment – et douloureusement – importante pour ne pas laisser Klaus le contrôler.

Il savourait sa petite victoire lorsque Klaus le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, plus violemment cette fois.

— Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, Damon. Qu'est-ce que tu fouinais à l'étage ?

— Je… Je veux le nom des clients, souffla Damon.

Un rire sardonique secoua Klaus.

— N'est-ce pas hilarant, la curiosité d'un vampire ?

Un son à mi chemin entre l'esclaffement et le grognement s'échappa du colosse qui avait trainé Damon ici depuis l'étage. La plupart des hommes de mains de Klaus étaient des hybrides, comme lui, une assurance qui le couvrait de tous conflits avec vampires et loup-garous. Oui, ils le détestaient, mais personne n'avait encore osé s'en prendre ouvertement à lui. Damon avait un autre avis sur la question. Dès qu'il retrouverait son frère, il se vengerait de Klaus.

— Il y a tout de même quelque chose qui me perturbe, Salvatore. Comment peux-tu être au courant d'un produit qui n'est pas encore sur le marché ?

La remarque eut don de surprendre Damon. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Alaric était au courant, pour l'amour de dieu ! Des lycéens aussi !

La main autour de son cou se referma davantage alors que Damon laissa échapper un petit sifflement. Il essaya de dire quelque chose. En vain.

— Pardon ? s'amusa Klaus avant de desserrer les doigts pressés contre la gorge du vampire.

— La moitié des pré-pubères de la ville est au courant, s'enquit Damon. (Et comme ses yeux se posaient sur le garde du corps, une idée lui vint.) Et je paris que le coupable est un de tes petits soldats.

Les sourcils de Klaus se froncèrent, créant une série de plis sur son front. Cette vue satisfit Damon.

— Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'un hybride s'est chargé de tester la marchandise avant l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Klaus ? Tu as oublié de museler tes chiens.

Cette fois, l'impact du crane de Damon contre le mur créa une cavité dans le plâtre. La colère grouillait sous sa peau, et l'envie de tuer était si intense qu'il avait la sensation d'être privé d'oxygène.

— N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses. Tu as peut être une réputation, mais sache que notre espèce n'a pas de place pour deux leaders. Je pourrais te tuer d'un seul coup, articula Klaus comme son visage se maculait des stigmates de son héritage surnaturel.

Damon tressaillit comme les yeux jaunes du loup-garou s'associaient aux veines bleues du vampire. Une composition malsaine.

— Ne me tente pas, acheva Klaus.

Ses crocs s'échappaient de leur gencive, lorsque la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit. Damon reconnut aussitôt le grand frère de Klaus, Finn. Des Mikealson, c'était sans doute celui qui ne lui avait jamais posé de problèmes. Pourtant, sa présence au manoir le surprit. Finn n'était pas du genre à vouloir s'engager dans les affaires de famille.

Klaus tourna la tête et posa les yeux sur son frère. Quelque chose dans son expression annonçait déjà une mauvaise nouvelle.

— Nous avons un problème, s'enquit l'ainé alors qu'il rencontrait le regard de son frère.

_Mon jour de chance_, pensa Damon.

* * *

Voili voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu :D N'hésitez pas à visiter ma page YouTube (lien sur mon profil), j'ai posté une vidéo Bamon il n'y a pas très longtemps ! Prochain arrêt : résolution de cette affaire ! Est-ce que Bonnie va finalement se décider à laisser Damon lui prêter main forte ? N'oubliez pas que les reviews motivent toujours un peu plus un auteur :D Jusqu'à la prochaine fois… passez une super journée !


	4. Baisser les armes

Quelque temps depuis ma dernière update, mais voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Un grand merci à _**Angylafan**_. J'apprécie beaucoup l'intérêt que tu portes à cette histoire, tes interrogations et tes envies pour la suite. Ne t'inquiète pas dès le prochain chapitre tout va un peu plus s'accélérer entre nos deux personnages !

* * *

— Tu avais raison, articula Klaus avec peine, avant de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil, derrière son bureau.

Damon lança un regard panoramique à la pièce, avant que ses yeux ne rencontrent de nouveau ceux de l'hybride. Voilà plus d'une dizaine de minutes que Finn était rentré, et grâce à lui Damon venait d'éviter une mort par décapitation. Debout à quelques pas de la porte, les bras croisés contre le torse, Finn restait impassible.

Depuis son départ, Damon avait manqué les multiples métamorphoses de Mystic Falls. En commençant par la place de Finn dans le business familial. Visiblement, il se chargeait de la médiation inter-clans. Tant que chacun restait à sa place, Klaus n'avait donc aucune raison de rentrer en conflit avec Mason Lockwood. Le chef du seul pack de loup-garous de la ville.

Et maintenant que Finn avait appris de l'Alpha que plusieurs humains avaient développé des capacités surnaturelles, Damon était certain que sa théorie se confirmait. Parmi les hybrides, Klaus comptait un traitre.

— J'ai un don naturel, s'enquit Damon comme ses doigts pianotèrent sur le bord d'une étagère de la bibliothèque.

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel, une lueur à demi-criminelle dans le regard. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle l'hybride ne pouvait pas supporter le plus vieux des Salvatore.

— Je veux savoir qui a désobéit à mes ordres, et quand tu auras mis la main sur cette personne, Finn, je veux que tu me l'emmènes. Suis-je clair ? demanda Klaus.

— Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que le petit Finn, ici présent, n'est pas la personne derrière tout ça ? souffla Damon avant que le principal intéressé ne puisse répondre.

— Contrairement à toi, Salvatore, ma famille n'est pas une chose avec laquelle je plaisante.

Damon se retint de répliquer quelque chose. Si Klaus aimait se foutre de la gueule du monde, ce n'était pas son problème. Il ne s'était pas posé deux fois la question avant de laisser partir Rebecca ou de faciliter l'arrestation de Kol. Si il y avait une chose à laquelle Klaus était fort c'était de suivre parfaitement le proverbe « soit proche de tes amis, encore plus de tes ennemis, et davantage de ta famille ». Damon n'était pas certain de la formulation, mais existant ou pas, cela résumait bien ses relations fraternelles. Klaus était près à tout pour garder le contrôle de ses affaires, même si cela signifie maitriser le reste de sa famille. Alors dans ce cas, oui, il ne plaisantait pas avec elle.

— Alors le plan, c'est quoi maintenant ? enchaina Damon avec un sourire à condamner un ange.

Klaus se redressa, jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur la petite horloge posée sur un coin de son bureau.

— Je veux que tu m'amènes tous les hybrides qui étaient au courant pour la marchandise, et que tu prépares le sous-sol.

Mais Klaus ne s'adressa pas à lui, mais à Finn, qui resta impassible. En effet, son frère avait tendance à se laisser emporter.

* * *

Le commissariat n'avait rien donné. Un néant sans indices. Donc, Bonnie avait repris la route après une bonne demi-heure de recherches. Ses muscles la tiraient péniblement, se rappelaient de l'agression et la lançaient à chaque fois qu'elle pressait sur l'accélérateur. Si Damon ne l'avait pas trouvé à temps, ses blessures auraient sans doute été bien pires. Et comme le train de ses pensées se dirigeait vers le vampire en question, elle se pencha pour récupérer son téléphone portable, glissé sur le siège passager.

Étrangement, elle fronça les sourcils en ne voyant seulement son fond d'écran Doctor Who lui renvoyait une image. Pas de messages. Pas d'appel en absence. Non pas qu'elle attendait des nouvelles de Damon. Mais, il était parti sans lui donner d'explication. Ni sur sa destination. Ni sur ses motivations.

Perdue dans la contemplation de son téléphone, c'est trop tard qu'elle aperçut la silhouette se redressait au milieu de la route. Elle vira brusquement, frappa quelque chose brutalement, avant que la voiture ne voltige dans les airs, ne retombe dans un violent fracas de verres et d'aluminium.

Plusieurs tonneaux plus tard, la voiture reposait sur son toit. Le verre du pare-brise explosé jonchait le sol. Bonnie essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle ne vit presque rien. Sa vue floue, sa tête comme écrasée par un millier de kilos, elle tenta de bouger, mais une douleur paralysante lui arracha un gémissement. Elle tirait sur quelque chose. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il s'agissait réellement de la ceinture de sécurité, mais elle força doucement, quand elle aperçut des chaussures avancées dans sa direction.

Si son agresseur n'avait pas pu finir ce qu'il avait commencé au commissariat, là était sans doute le bon moment.

* * *

Damon n'était pas du genre à se laisser surprendre. Il aimait se tenir au courant de tout ce qui pouvait lui apporter un tant soit peu de satisfaction. Parlez d'égo ou d'un étrange plaisir personnel, il n'aimait simplement pas être laissé sur le bas côté de la route.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de suivre les quelques hybrides partis à la chasse du traitre. Si il ne pouvait pas savourer sa soif de vengeance auprès de Klaus, il trouverait une autre façon d'assouvir son esprit de compétition. Parce qu'il s'agissait bien de cela, n'est-ce pas ? Son infini besoin de tout faire, de tout voir, de tout expérimenter, de tout contrôler.

Il accélérait le pas pour ne pas perdre la voiture de Finn des yeux, lorsqu'il l'entendit.

Le bruit assourdissant d'un accident de voiture. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la BMW de Finn, avant de se décider à revenir en arrière.

Ce n'était pas seulement l'écrasement de la carrosserie qui venait de capter son attention. Mais quelque part dans le chaos, il reconnut des battements familiers, et plus encore lorsqu'il se rapprocha encore et perçut la fragrance d'un sang qu'il connaissait bien.

Bonnie.

Il accéléra dans la direction opposée à celle que venait de prendre Finn, et quand il arriva sur l'autre route, ses yeux se posèrent sur la Prius et la silhouette d'un homme qui fuyait de nouveau la scène de crime.

_Damon_… C'était un faible murmure, deux syllabes étouffées par la douleur. Mais elles suffirent à le convoquer jusqu'au véhicule. Il s'accroupit et ce qu'il vit contracta une boule qui s'était logée par accident dans sa poitrine.

Encore attachée au siège, la ceinture de sécurité maintenait Bonnie dans une position étrange, la tête à quelques centimètres du toit de la voiture, les cheveux rabattus autour du visage en une enveloppe brune. Damon s'accroupit encore, ses yeux examinant les dégâts. L'odeur du sang le frappa en premier. Il plongea le bras dans le véhicule, et poussa quelques mèches de cheveux collés sur le front de Bonnie par le sang qui continuait de s'écouler de la plaie béante sur son front.

— Damon…

— Ne bouge pas, répondit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à déchirer la ceinture, il entendit un petit gémissement s'échapper des lèvres de Bonnie. Et c'est là qu'il aperçut l'immense morceau de verre enfoncé dans son abdomen.

Si il ne la sortait pas de là _pronto_, elle ne survivrait pas à ses blessures.

* * *

C'était un son étrange. Des bip bip aigus, rythmiques, et agaçants. Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, quelques longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne distingue parfaitement le plafond blanc, l'horloge accrochée sur le mur d'en face, et le lit sur lequel elle se trouvait.

Elle avait la sensation qu'un troupeau d'éléphants avait trouvé refuge sur sa poitrine, qu'on jouait au marteau piqueur sur sa tête. Elle était désorientée, la bouche sèche, elle nota qu'une perfusion était vissée sur son bras.

Elle essaya de se redresser péniblement contre les oreillers, et leva la tête vers les nombreuses machines qui entouraient le lit. Ses blessures la lançaient toujours, et comme elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé, elle se demanda comment elle avait atterri à l'hôpital.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'une infirmière pénétra dans la chambre.

— Vous êtes debout ?

Bonnie eut envie de répondre, mais elle aperçut une autre silhouette se glisser sur le seuil.

— Il était temps. J'ai bien cru que cette opération ne finirait jamais, souffla Damon alors qu'il étudiait Bonnie avec une attention particulière.

Une inquiétude qu'il tapissa derrière un rideau de sarcasme. Son arme favorite. Et il fut ravi que Bonnie soit trop occupée à lever les yeux au ciel pour remarquer son léger froncement de sourcils, comme il se souvenait de l'état où il avait trouvé un peu plus tôt.

— Vraiment Judgey la prochaine fois qu'il te vient à l'idée de jouer au cascadeur, dis toi qu'il y en a – bien sur, ses pouces pointèrent dans sa propre direction – fait pour le cinéma, et puis il y a les autres.

Cette fois, c'est d'un geste théâtrale de la main qu'il visa Bonnie. L'infirmière fit son possible pour ne pas réagir. Elle acheva de vérifier les signes vitaux de la patiente, servit un verre d'eau qu'elle déposa sur la table de chevet, avant de s'éclipser.

— Je crois que je lui ai fait peur, souffla Damon aussitôt que la porte se referma derrière l'employée.

Une bonne minute s'écoula avant que Bonnie ne brise le silence.

— Tu m'as sauvée la vie. Deux fois en un jour, s'enquit-elle. Merci.

Damon eut l'un de ses sourires narquois.

— Ne me remercie pas. Remercie l'immense talent de mon système de traque spécial situation-de-détresse. (Pause.) Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Bonnie essaya de se redresser, abandonna l'idée en sentant une nouvelle fois ses muscles danser la lambada sans son accord.

— Je ne sais pas. J'étais… Je vérifiais mes appels, et je ne l'ai pas vu au milieu de la route. Il n'a pas bougé, Damon. Même quand je lui ai rentré dedans. Là, au moins on en est sûr, c'est un vampire.

Damon fit une grimace étrange. Bonnie comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Maintenant, c'était le moment idéal pour tout lui raconter. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il évoqua la visite chez les Mikealson et la découverte de la drogue, la possibilité que l'agresseur soit dopé aux pouvoirs surnaturels.

— Ça complique tout, souffla Bonnie en terminant son verre d'eau.

— Est-ce que tu as au moins pu jeter un coup d'œil au visage de ton agresseur ? s'enquit Damon en croisant les bras contre son torse.

— _Au moins _? Bien sur ! Excuse moi, j'étais juste tellement occupée à sortir ma paire de jumelles pour analyser son visage, dans la nuit, entre deux tonneaux.

Silence. Damon leva les mains comme pour se rendre et recula d'un pas. Bonnie ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de s'excuser quand une Caroline pressée déboula dans la chambre, un immense bouquet de fleurs dans les mains.

— Oh mon dieu ! Quand ma mère m'a dit qu'on avait retrouvé ta voiture au beau milieu de la route, j'ai eu une de ses peurs. Bon sang Bonnie ! Tu m'as filée une de ces trouilles, s'enquit Caroline.

Elle déposa le bouquet sur la table de chevet et coinça Bonnie dans un câlin.

— Caroline…, grimaça le détective.

— Oops, désolée.

Carolina se redressa et son expression changea aussitôt qu'elle reconnut Damon se tenir à quelques centimètres du lit.

— Damon, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Une réaction toute différente de leur première rencontre, se dit Bonnie comme son regard papillonna entre les deux figures. _Oh_… _Non_… Il n'avait pas fait ce qu'elle croyait qu'il avait fait.

— Est-ce que je pourrais te parler seule à seule Bonnie ? demanda Caroline sans quitter Damon des yeux.

— Je ne crois pas qu'elle –

— S'il te plait, Damon, l'interrompit Bonnie.

Et l'instant suivant la porte se refermait derrière lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est ma mère qui a dû me le dire, Bonnie. Je croyais être ton amie.

— Je ne comprends pas…

— Damon. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était le frère de Stefan ?

_C'est vrai_, pensa Bonnie en résistant à l'envie de se taper le front. Si seulement, il avait pu garder sa bouche fermée. Pendant ses longues années, Bonnie avait réussi à ne pas divulguer leur identité, et elle s'en était très bien sortie jusqu'à maintenant.

— Je ne pensais pas que c'était si important, finit-elle pourtant à dire.

— Quoi ! Bonnie… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te demande ça mais… est-ce qu'il t'a menacée ?

Cette fois, Bonnie ne sentit pas la douleur quand elle se redressa.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Bien sur que non ! J'y crois pas !

— Ce n'est pas ce qui me fait dire ça, Bonnie. C'est ce que _tu_ m'as dit.

Cela surprit profondément Bonnie. Jusqu'à quelques jours, Caroline n'avait pas connaissance de Damon. C'était impossible.

— Est-ce qu'il est au moins docteur en folklore, ou est-ce que je dois aussi demander à ma mère confirmation ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Caroline.

Une expression peinée remplaça son agacement naissant.

— C'était il y a plus de deux ans et demi, Bonnie, mais je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Tu m'as appelée en larmes, parce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Tu avais besoin de mon aide, alors je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu. Le salon était saccagé, tu avais du sang sur les mains, dans le cou, et quand je t'ai demandée ce qui s'était passé, tu m'as parlé du frère de Stefan. Bonnie, il t'a agressée. Tu ne m'as pas dit son nom… mais la connexion est vite faite.

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se souvenait de cette nuit là… Elle avait des flashs, jamais des images claires des évènements de la soirée dans son entier. Elle se rappelait l'arrivée de Caroline, mais lui avoir parlé de Damon dépassait complètement l'entendement. En même temps, cette époque était dénuée de tout entendement. Bonnie avait traversé une période noire. Un moment qu'elle voulait oublier. Avec le départ de Stefan, elle avait trouvé refuge dans son lourd secret. Un fardeau comme l'avait si bien mentionné Damon.

— Caroline, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, essaya Bonnie, mais elle vit à l'expression de son amie que l'accusation n'attendait pas d'arguments.

— Dis moi Bonnie, est-ce qu'il a autre chose que tu me caches ?

Bonnie secoua la tête à la négative, chargeant ses traits d'autant d'honnêteté que possible.

— Bien, maintenant, comment puis-je t'être agréable ?

* * *

_En partant_, pensa Damon en levant les yeux au ciel comme il acheva d'écouter ce qui se disait dans la chambre.

Pourquoi est-ce que tous ses possibles futurs coups étaient si pénibles ? Il s'occuperait d'elle plus tard, une hypnose à la clef. Il pivota et abandonna l'idée de quitter l'hôpital pour retrouver la trace de Finn.

La providence lui avait menée une surprise.

Tyler Lockwood.

* * *

**Hôpital. Cage d'escaliers… Quelques minutes plus tard…**

— Alors tu travailles pour Klaus maintenant ? demanda Damon en fronçant les sourcils, un air méfiant.

— Je ne travaille pour personne, et je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi, mais de Bonnie. J'ai entendu ce qui s'était passé.

— Et ? l'agressa Damon.

— Et je sais qui a vendu la marchandise.

Damon ne bougea pas d'un pouce, pourtant tous ses muscles lui hurlèrent, en même temps, de se jeter sur le loup-garou. Il savait ce que pouvait lui faire une morsure, aucune raison de se mettre un Quatre Pattes sur le dos.

— Ah oui ? Et je devrais te croire parce que ?

— Parce que Bonnie est mon amie, cracha Tyler entre ses dents.

— Bien sur, s'enquit Damon pas du tout convaincu. Alors dis moi pourquoi ne pas être allé voir Klaus ou Mason. Je sais de source sure qu'ils cherchent aussi celui qui a fait ça. Question de paix inter-espèces ou je ne sais quoi.

Un grognement secoua la poitrine de Tyler et il pivota un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'était pas venu ici pour décapiter un vampire. Pas aujourd'hui.

— Tu veux avoir des informations ou pas. Je peux très bien m'en aller, finit-il par articuler en faisant de nouveau face au vampire.

— Très bien. Je t'écoute.

— J'ai chargé des jeunes d'enquêter pour moi… et l'un a été capable de prendre ça, fit Tyler en tendant son téléphone à Damon.

Ouais, se dit le vampire en analysant l'image sur l'écran. Floue, mal cadrée, à peine illuminée… C'était quoi ? Une blague ? À part des traits sans forme, Damon ne reconnut personne.

— Et je suis supposé savoir de qui il s'agit ? s'enquit-il en lançant le téléphone à Tyler qui le rattrapa in extremis.

— J'en doute. Ben McKittrick, annonça le loup, après un instant, comme une évidence.

— Je suis censé te croire à partir d'une horrible photo.

— Tu es censé me croire parce que je connais le type, et la vision des loups est apparemment plus efficace que celle des vampires.

Il voulait se prendre une raclée ce chien, c'est ça !

— Ok, et dans l'éventualité où tu aurais raison, pourquoi est-ce que ce Ben en aurait après Bonnie ?

— J'ai l'air d'un médium ? rouspéta Tyler en arquant un sourcil. Au lycée… Je crois qu'il était un an plus vieux que nous… mais je doute que ça ait une quelque conque importance.

Le silence tomba entre eux, et Damon ne prit pas la peine de remercier Tyler qui s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Le vampire se demandait toujours ce qui avait poussé le loup-garou à se déplacer jusqu'ici pour l'avertir à lui des dangers que courait Bonnie. Une chose était certaine maintenant. Le clan Lockwood était au courant de sa présence à Mystic Falls. Voilà un oncle qui devait bouillir de rage dans son abri de bois et de végétations.

Damon sourit à l'idée de se retrouver face à face avec Mason. Il se ferait une joie de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé avant de quitter la ville.

* * *

Quand Damon fut de retour dans le couloir, Caroline arrivait dans le sens opposé, un sac dans les mains. Un air meurtrier sur le visage, il lui décrocha de toute façon son sourire le plus ravageur, ce qui lui valut une grimace de dégout.

— Il est inutile de jouer à ça avec moi, s'enquit-elle avec condescendance.

— Jouer ? Quel jeu ? répondit Damon avec un sourire narquois qui avait du mal à le déserter.

— Bonnie me cache quelque chose, enchaina Caroline sous le regard amusé de Damon. Elle te protège, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais sache que je trouve toujours ce que cherche, alors je te conseille de ne pas –

— De ne pas quoi ? l'interrogea Damon.

Et il avait bougé si vite qu'elle ne remarqua trop tard que son sac n'était plus entre ses mains. Elle eut du mal à déglutir, ses yeux clairs vissés à ceux de Damon. Il y avait quelque chose de menaçant dans le calme de ses iris turquoise, la promesse d'une tempête furieuse qui attendait le bon faux pas pour se libérer.

Damon la questionna une seconde fois. Une question silencieuse ponctuée par une simple inclinaison de la tête. Il résista à l'envie d'avancer d'un pas supplémentaire, gouter à la peur qui s'échappait de chaque battement de cœur de cette journaliste.

— Je n'ai pas peur de toi, continua Caroline.

Pourtant, c'était un souffle écrasé, accompagné par une peur si palpable que Damon la sentait l'envelopper comme un manteau molletonné.

— Je n'en doute pas, trésor.

Un fracas provenant de la chambre les interrompit. Ils échangèrent un regard, un froncement de sourcil, avant que les deux mêmes syllabes ne leur échappent à l'unisson.

— Bonnie.

Le bouquet de fleur renversé sur le sol, le drap du lit à ses côtés, la fenêtre ouverte, c'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent la chambre.

— Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Caroline en découvrant les traces de sang qui rejoignaient le bord du lit au rideau blanc.

Quand elle se tourna vers Damon, il avait la tête penchée par la fenêtre, les yeux à semi-fermés, ses sens en alerte, à la recherche de l'odeur de Bonnie. Lorsqu'il crut enfin détecter son essence, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas la seule.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Caroline, la panique faisant trembler sa voix.

Mais Damon ne l'écoutait pas, il était déjà sorti dans le couloir. Elle le suivit presqu'en courant, l'appela plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne daigne enfin pivoter brusquement pour lui faire face, si bien qu'elle faillit lui rentrer dedans.

— Qu'est-ce qui…

Ses mots restèrent en suspension comme Damon la rattrapa par les épaules, ses yeux dans les siens.

— Je veux que tu ailles à la cafétéria, lui intima Damon sa pupille dilatée, et que tu attendes jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin de toi ici.

La teneur du regard de Caroline changea aussitôt, les effets de l'hypnose aussi efficaces qu'immédiats. Elle pivota sur elle-même et s'éloigna dans le couloir à la manière d'un automate. Yep ! Damon ne comprendrait jamais les habitants de cette ville. Ils vivaient en constante cohabitation et ils ne pensaient pas à se déplacer avec de la verveine dans les veines.

Et en parlant de veines, Damon se laissa guider par l'odeur du sang qui traversait celles de Bonnie. Il se concentra un court instant, et arriva bientôt dans la même cage d'escaliers qui lui avait servi de parloir avec un loup. C'est là qu'il perçut enfin leurs voix et les mots qui se cachaient derrière leurs timbres.

— _Pourquoi ? souffla Bonnie. _

— _Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une raison, vraiment ? rétorqua une voix que Damon ne reconnut pas. _

Damon se précipita à travers les marches, ses pas rythmés par la discussion qu'il jugea lui parvenir de quelques étages au dessus.

— _Bonnie Bennett. La sorcière cachée de Mystic Falls, continuait la voix avec une frénésie étrange. _

Quand Damon arriva enfin au dernier étage, il n'y avait plus de marche à grimper, mais une porte à franchir. Elle céda sous un coup de pied, et ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur Bonnie. En chemise de nuit bleu claire, une robe de chambre blanche sur le dos, elle avait le corps plissé en deux, le visage déformé par la douleur que lui provoquait l'emprise que le vampire avait sur ses cheveux.

Même dans la pénombre, Damon était capable de distinguer le grain de beauté qui ornait la joue de celui-ci. Une fois qu'il lui aurait fait lâcher prise, Damon se ferait une joie de lui arracher et de le lui coller sur la langue, avant de l'étouffer. C'était à quel point l'image qu'il avait devant les yeux le mit en colère.

— Je te conseille de la lâcher, souffla-t-il.

Bonnie et Ben détournèrent les yeux au même instant, capturant dans leur champ de vision la silhouette de Damon.

— Pas de problème, ricana Ben en avançant un peu plus vers le bord du toit.

Un léger gémissement s'échappa de Bonnie comme il la tira par les cheveux. Damon sentit ses poings se fermer de leur propre volition. Maintenant était le bon moment pour que la sorcière décide d'agir comme tel. À son grand dam, elle n'en fit rien.

Damon les approcha à vitesse surhumaine. Il s'arrêta à moins de deux mètres, paralysé par le cri qui venait de s'extirper de la bouche de Bonnie. Et ce n'était pas un de ceux qu'il appréciait.

Ben la maintenait à présent contre le petit mur qui séparait le vide du toit.

— Ok ! déclara Damon en levant les mains en l'air comme il reculait d'un pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Ça ne te concerne pas, vampire, alors je te conseille de t'en aller.

— Tu vois, comme j'ai déjà dû me taper pas mal de marches, je préfèrerais ne pas être monté pour rien, répliqua Damon, ce qui fit grimacer Bonnie.

Ben fronça les sourcils, ennuyé par la réponse. Bonnie sentit la prise dans ses cheveux devenir plus ferme. Damon faisait de nouveau un pas dans leur direction.

— Damon, stop !

Ce n'était pas la voix de Ben qui venait de le commander, mais celle de Bonnie qui se tenait à présent dans les bras de Ben, son dos contre son torse. Bonnie pouvait sentir que Ben n'était pas un vampire, pourtant il la maintenait avec une telle force qu'elle avait déjà du mal à respirer. Damon avait raison. Cette drogue offrait des habilités surnaturelles.

— Un autre pas et je -

— Je ne l'ai pas, s'empressa alors d'intervenir Bonnie, avant qu'une autre brillante idée ne fasse irruption dans la tête de Damon.

— Et tu crois que je suis naïf pour te croire. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé en fouillant ta _si_ belle maison, mais je sais que tu mens. Je l'aurais…

Damon se racla la gorge, capta l'attention de Ben. _Euh… sérieusement_, pensa Bonnie.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

— Damon…

— Je veux ton grimoire, sorcière, la coupa Ben. Et je le veux ce soir.

— Un conseil, mon pote, ce n'est pas exactement en la tuant que tu risques d'obtenir ce que tu veux, continua Damon.

Et même pour lui, la réplique lui sembla terriblement hypocrite.

— Peut être que je devrais juste lui briser la nuque alors.

— Ce ne serait pas vraiment intelligent, s'enquit Damon, et Bonnie eut envie de lui écraser quelque chose sur le crâne.

Il ne pouvait sérieusement pas se taire !

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin d'un grimoire de toute façon ? poursuivit-il de toute façon.

— Je… Je n'en ai rien à battre d'un vieux bouquin… C'est pour… pour…

Ben secoua la tête, plusieurs fois, dans plusieurs directions, comme si il essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose. Ou de quelqu'un se dit Bonnie, alors qu'elle tournait doucement la tête vers lui pour tenter d'analyser la lueur dans ses yeux. Ses pupilles étaient légèrement dilatées, son regard insensible aux changements de luminosité comme il tournait la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre. Soit Ben était sous l'influence de l'hypnose, soit cette drogue était vraiment quelque chose.

— Je ne l'ai pas, souffla Bonnie.

Ben lui tira la tête en arrière exposant son cou. L'instant suivant, elle sentit un objet froid se poser sur sa gorge.

— Tu vas m'emmener au grimoire ! grogna Ben.

Il avança de quelques pas, forçant Bonnie à en faire de même. Damon se déporta sur le côté, les laissa passer, ses muscles lancés dans un violent combat avec lui-même. Il savait que si il avançait, cela ne ferait qu'attiser la colère de Ben.

Bonnie suivit Damon du regard, et c'est en posant les yeux sur son épaule qu'elle se souvint du moment où elle avait essayé d'échapper aux mains de Ben, en lui brisant le vase de fleurs préparé par Caroline. Le verre avait explosé, les fleurs s'étaient échappées, et l'eau avait éclaboussé sur sa veste. Une cascade de combustible, pensa Bonnie.

— D'accord ! cria-t-elle brusquement. M'empêcher de bouger n'est pas nécessaire.

Ben sembla peser le pour et le contre, alors qu'il ralentit la cadence. Le couteau s'éloigna de sa gorge et Bonnie ressentit un profond soulagement. Ils étaient à moins d'un mètre de la porte lorsqu'elle envoya valser son coude dans son estomac.

— Salop* ! cracha Ben.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu la rattraper, Bonnie lui avait balancé son pied dans le genou, lui arrachant par la même occasion une grimace à mi-chemin entre le contentement et la douleur. L'adrénaline lui avait presque fait oublier les séquelles de son accident.

Puis, tout se passa comme dans un film. Une série d'images au ralenti, des prises de vues rapides. Ben se jeta dans sa direction dans une vitesse surhumaine, et elle s'entendit prononcer un mot qu'elle n'avait pas répété depuis des années.

— _Incendia _!

Damon avançait aussi dans sa direction, se figea comme une série de flammes migrèrent le long du bras de Ben.

C'était proche et loin, délicieux et répugnant. L'adrénaline que convoquait l'utilisation de la magie. Un bref instant, la partie consciente de son esprit lui cria que Ben n'était pas vraiment un vampire, mais un homme dans une enveloppe de forces surhumaines. Son subconscient secoué par la faible once de pouvoirs lui envoyait déjà des décharges électriques dans le bout des doigts, les avant-bras…

De l'autre côté du brasier, Damon resta silencieux comme le feu consumait Ben, importé dans un bruissement de flammes, et une tempête de cris stridents qui furent bientôt avalés par la douleur. Et comme le vampire chercha les yeux de la sorcière, il y vit quelque chose de sombre. La promesse d'une satisfaction déroutante.

À jouer avec le feu, on finissait toujours par se brûler. Bonnie n'avait aucune idée à quel point ce proverbe se confirmerait.

Elle entendit quelqu'un criait son nom avant de sentir des mains se poser sur ses épaules. Comme Bonnie leva le menton, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Damon. Le feu cessa aussitôt, et ses jambes lâchèrent sous son poids.

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard, Bonnie tapa à la porte du manoir. Bien sur, c'est un Damon fraichement sorti de la douche qui vint lui ouvrir. Il portait un jean noir, négligemment descendu sous sa taille, et une serviette blanche à la main, il achevait de se sécher les cheveux.

Bonnie resta un instant sans rien dire, ses yeux glissèrent de leur propre chef sur son torse. C'était difficile de ne pas regarder, de _vraiment_ regarder. Le dessin de ses abdos, les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur ses épaules, la façon dont ses hanches disparaissaient sous son pantalon.

— Fixer les gens est impoli, s'enquit Damon avec un sourire satisfait.

Bonnie ne lui laissa pas le temps de savourer son malaise qu'elle le bouscula pour pénétrer dans la maison. Ses yeux tentèrent aussitôt de chercher un endroit qui ne lui rappelait pas Stefan. Elle échoua lamentablement.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Bonnie, continua le vampire en fermant la porte d'un coup de pied. Ravi de voir que tu es suffisamment en forme pour me gratifier de ta présence.

Bonnie porta sa main sur son estomac presque inconsciemment. Qui conque aurait eu connaissance de son accident aurait du mal à croire qu'elle avait failli frôler la mort. C'était presque comme si son métabolisme avait été boosté par quelque chose de surnaturel.

— Mon système immunitaire doit être une sorte de machine de guerre, s'enquit-elle avant de poser de nouveau ses yeux sur lui.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, perturbée par une forte odeur d'agrumes et de Cologne. Depuis, sa sortie de l'hôpital en fait, elle avait l'impression que ses sens lui jouaient des tours malsains.

— J'en suis sûr, répondit Damon avec nonchalance, et il abandonna la serviette sur un coin du fauteuil. Alors Bonnie, pourquoi cette visite si matinale ?

— J'y ai réfléchi, lâcha-t-elle, et un moment Damon se demanda de quoi elle était en train de parler. Je… crois que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Attention, je ne dis pas que je te fais confiance… En fait, je n'ai pas du tout confiance en toi. Mais, si tu veux vraiment m'aider à retrouver Stefan, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'y opposer. Stefan est ton frère.

Aussitôt qu'elle acheva sa tirade, elle prit une profonde inspiration, sa main glissant dans son sac à la recherche de la pile qu'elle y avait glissé avant de quitter sa maison. Trente secondes plus tard, elle tendait l'ensemble des documents à Damon.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il avec une voix étrange.

— Tu veux vraiment me forcer à le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour seule réponse, Bonnie reçut un autre sourire.

— Ok… Damon, voilà l'ensemble des éléments que j'ai pu rassembler sur l'enquête de la disparition de Stefan.

Ce n'était pas exactement la belle capitulation à laquelle il s'était attendu, mais il accepta les papiers sans une nouvelle remarque. Il ouvrit le dossier, feuilleta les quelques premières pages sans réel but, avant de lever le regard vers Bonnie.

— Pourquoi ce soudain changement d'avis ?

Bonne question se dit Bonnie en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

— J'ai pensé que tu n'arrêterais pas de me sauver la vie, si je ne me décidais pas rapidement, lâcha-t-elle avant de pouvoir s'arrêter.

— Nous n'aimerions pas ça, souffla Damon sérieusement avant de reprendre sur un ton plus léger : Et puis, c'est vrai que t'éviter de finir dans une boite est terrible. Tu sais ce qu'on dit de toute façon. Jamais deux sans trois.

— Attention Damon, je pourrais presque croire que tu t'inquiètes.

— Nah ! Sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu obtenir ces informations précieuses, lâcha-t-il en secouant la pochette de données qu'elle venait de lui tendre.

Et peu importe ce qui venait de passer entre eux, la bizarrerie de la situation s'évanouit, Damon redevenant lui-même.

Bonnie comprit qu'il s'agissait du bon moment pour s'éclipser.

— J'étais juste venue pour ça, en effet, fit-elle comme elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

— Bonnie ?

La main sur la poignée, elle pivota à peine pour lui faire face.

— Oui ?

Une série d'émotions se peignit sur le visage de Damon. Des démons qu'il combattit un court instant, avant de retrouver un air détaché.

— Ce n'est pas important, finit-il par dire.

Bonnie hésita un instant, puis sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas sur le perron qu'elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne derrière elle. Pourtant, elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle venait d'entendre Damon lui murmurer _« C'est pas vrai… »_ .

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu :D N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos remarques, vos questions, et appréhensions pour ce qui va suivre !


End file.
